The World According to Katniss
by HungryForMore74
Summary: What do you get when you cross the Hunger Games with Sex in the City? Well you get The World According to Me, Katniss Mellark. I'll tell you stories not only about me but also all my family, friends and co-workers. This is the follow-up to "We're Having a Baby" and "The Wedding" so you know it's going to be funny. So join me, the new working mom, Peeta and Lily through our world.
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to My World

**Welcome to My World**

Hi, I'm Katniss Mellark. I'd like to welcome you to my world. I'm going to introduce you to myself, friends and family. If you've read "The Wedding," "We're Having a Baby," "Trapped" or "Everlark Holiday Specials" you probably know everybody, but this will be a great review.

Like I said, I'm Katniss. I'm a New York City homicide detective in my early... er... mid thirties...um, okay, I'm thirty-four. I live on the Upper West Side of Manhattan with my husband Peeta, our daughter Lily and our nanny/housekeeper/nurse Glimmer. She lives in an attached studio next door. Oh yeah, people call me Kat or Kit-Kat.

Peeta is a partner in a downtown law firm. And you've probably guessed, he is blond, super handsome and makes me tingle inside. Mmmmmm tingling. Focus Katniss...FOCUS!

Lily is the most beautiful baby in the world, if I do say so myself. She was born last June and is two and one half months old. She is our greatest treasure.

We have a nanny named Glimmer. That's not her real name, that was her stage name. You see, she is a former stripper. That's right, you heard me right. I, a cop, have a stripper for a nanny. She started as our housekeeper, moved up to nurse when I was sick now is our nanny. Glimmer is in her twenties, blond and stacked. I guess it was a job requirement. She is really good at her job and I wouldn't trade her in for anybody else. Oh, before I forget, her real name is Sharon.

Peeta and I are originally from Panem, New York. It's a town in Orange County which is northwest of the city. It's close enough to see our parents often but far enough to give us some space. My parents, Frank and Rose, still live in the same house I was brought up in. Dad is a retired cop and my mom works part-time as a nurse. Peeta's parents, Peeta Sr and Corinne, live close by and his father operates the bakery that Peeta's grandfather started. I have, let's say, a strained relationship with my mother-in-law. But Peeta Sr loves me. YAY, free cheese buns.

Peeta's two brothers, their wives and kids also live in Panem. That includes my precocious niece, Olivia. She's my favorite, but don't tell my nephews.

Speaking of sibs, that brings me to my little sister, Prim. You've been told that she is the nicest girl in town. That everybody loves her. HAH! I do love her, but she is the most self-absorbed, aggressive person in the world. She's four years younger than me and drives me crazy sometimes. She also makes guys nuts. A reader of the last story, SmileyRiley, wrote me for her phone number because he wanted to fuck her.

Prim is blond, thin and gorgeous. She's also smart. A neurosurgeon at New York-Presbyterian Hospital uptown. According to Effie, the world is deprived of her beauty by not appearing monthly on the covers of the fashion magazines.

And let me not forget my Grandma Lil. She's a little hard of hearing, but she's in good shape. And then there is my dad's parents, Nan and Pop-Pop. He is also a retired cop and they live in Florida. They think married people are boring so they go on single's cruises a lot.

That's the family, now the friends.

My best girlfriend growing up, Madge, is married to my best guy friend growing up, Gale. It is both their second marriage. They got married just before Lily was born and the funny thing is that until four years ago they really couldn't stand each other. But things worked out. Madge works part-time for her Congressman father and her mom does lots of charity work. Madge is a trust fund baby but I don't mind that she's rich.

Gale is my police partner. We hunt criminals together. Get it, hahaha.

His mom and dad live in the house around the corner. Our backyards butt up against each other. His dad, Vic Sr, like mine, is a retired cop. Our dads hang out together.

The rest of the Hawthorne kids are also around. Posy, Vic and Rory. Oh poor Rory. He unfortunately dates my sister. She has him twisted around her little finger. They have been dating off and on forever. Right now it's on but you never know.

My best friend Jo and I were college roommates. She is an editor at Vogue. And finally a published author. She wrote a children's book called "Kit-Kat Kop" modeled after guess who. That's right, me. It's being released this fall and I think I'll tell you about the launch party if anything interesting happens. She also is editing her novel. Which has nothing to do with me.

Jo is living with a bartender. They met at "The Wedding" in a closet. Leave it to Jo. They fell in love and moved into Jo's apartment. Clove is the sweetest girl in the world, next to Annie, of course. Her real name is Chloë Vee. She acquired her nickname growing up. They're very happy.

Jo and Madge both live in my neighborhood.

Then there is the sweetest woman, no, person in the world, Annie. She is older than me and works at NYU. I met her while going there. We became fast friends. It was my idea to introduce her to Peeta's friend Finnick. It was love at first sight. Which kinda surprised me knowing Finnick's reputation as a womanizer. But I always thought that was all talk. He is a tremendous flirt though. And serial groper. They live on the Upper East Side.

Besides Gale at work there is our boss, Captain Emma Dever. She is my mentor and friend. She is married, has two daughters and has climbed the department ladder successfully. She inspires me. Her best friend Eleanor is my OB-GYN. She's a quack, but she is the best quack in the city.

There is also the other members of our squad, Connie, Carol and Jimmy Darius. And Emma's boss is Assistant Chief for Manhattan Cray and his boss is Chief of Detectives Thread.

And we've met some of Peeta's co-workers. His boss is Annika Hansen. The senior partner is John Clarke. The managing partner is Alma Coin. She was an ADA and we've worked on cases together.

Jo works with Effie Trinket. She is a photo editor at Vogue. I hate to bring it up, but she dated Peeta while we were on our "break." She has her good points. Effie introduced us to the fashion designers, Cinna and Portia. Their designs are brilliant. They introduced us to The Roman Bath Spa's owners, Flavius, Octavia and Venia. Those three are a little odd, but they do a good job.

There is also Peeta's and my poly-sci college professor, Haymitch Abernathy, also known as the wine-o. He's an old hippie that hasn't seen a situation that doesn't deserve a protest. He's a flaming liberal. Ugh! But he loves Peeta. He tolerates me. That's not exactly true. It's my job he dislikes. Liberals, UGH!

There are also a few others. Cato, Gloss, Marvel and Brutus are male strippers. Madge's Aunt Masilee has made appeared. I have an Aunt Violet and Uncle Jeff. Caesar Flickerman has a television and radio program. He had some doctor friend of Prim's named Rue on his program. We'll probably meet her soon.

I'm sure I probably left someone out, but those are the major people in my life.

I will narrate the serial and it will be about not only me, Peeta and Lily but all of my family and friends. I hope you enjoy all the stories. If you haven't read the other stories in my universe give them a shot. "Trapped" is serious, but the other three are very funny.

Enjoy the reads and send me reviews, pm's and emails. I'll try to answer them all but sometimes I get so many I can't. But you guys know I love all my readers.


	2. Chapter 2 Back Then

**Back Then**

When I was in my second year as an officer, my job was to drive the Sergeant around. It was light duty. I was still healing from the injuries I received on September 11th. Sergeant Walter Decker was only months from retirement and he didn't want any trouble. So he avoided everything.

"That guy looks like he's selling pills." I said.

"Let's see what's happening in the diner." He would answer.

"I hear an alarm going off."

"I don't hear anything. Let's get a donut and coffee."

He was a man who was so out of shape that he had trouble getting out of the car. It's a good thing he had a driver. He couldn't fit behind the steering wheel.

"I tell you Everdeen, this joint makes the best jelly donuts in the city." He's was talking about a place with so much grease on the floor it was hard not to slide across the floor. "And the coffee is great also." I wondered why he put five sugars in it if it was so good. "You sure you don't want any?"

"No thanks Sarge. I had a big breakfast." In reality I was starving but we had different tastes in food. I would just nibble on my granola bar until our shift was over. Four PM on the dot, not a minute more.

"LENNY GET THE CAR! I'LL GO AFTER HIM!" I turned around to see who was screaming. I saw a man running towards us and BAM! Right into the Sarge. Sarge tried to save the coffee and donut but it was a lost cause. "NOOOOOOO!" was all the Sergeant could get out as his donut went right into the sewer. Perfect shot. Nothing but net. While my coffee stained Sergeant went rolling along I saw a man chasing the guy that flipped the Sarge followed by a car with its lights and sirens blaring. They were cops and they were chasing this guy. I didn't know why they were chasing him but I joined in.

Unlike the grid of streets in Midtown Manhattan, the streets of West Village are little with lots of alleys. They all ran at odd angles to each other. This was my territory. I spent four years here in college and I knew every nook and cranny.

I was also fast. Very fast. This was the best shape I had ever been in. I had recovered and all those months of physical therapy had finally paid off. I was a well oiled machine. I had muscles in places I never had before. I was going to get this guy.

We ran along Barrow Street towards Hudson and he crossed Hudson. He ran straight towards an alley. Asshole, there is a ten foot chain link fence at the end. The guy ran right to the fence and climbed. I was catching up but he made it to the top before I could get to him. This prick was fast himself. I leapt on top of a dumpster and climbed the fence like a squirrel. Gale would be proud.

I flipped over the fence. I was getting closer to him. We exited the alley on Morton and he went east towards Seventh. Seventh is a busy avenue, he had to slow down trying to cross the street. I was closing in on him.

I was within ten feet of him and then I did it, I put on the afterburner. That bit of energy that gave me just a little more speed. I caught up with him and I pulled out my baton. WHAM! Right on his kneecap. Down he went.


	3. Chapter 3 And Now

**And Now**

I was running so fast I had trouble stopping. I turned around and was surprised that he got up. Shit! He was bigger than I thought. He charged me. I stepped back but he kept charging me like a bull. All I could think about was my father's advice he gave me and Prim growing up, "If you're being attacked by a boy just kick him in the balls. He'll collapse like a bowl of wet spaghetti."

Well, father knows best. When he was close enough I brought my leg straight up and stepped aside. He went down like a bowl of wet spaghetti. Just like dad said. "OWWWWWWWW!" He curled up in the fetal position and cried like a little baby.

I pulled my sidearm and trained it on him until help arrived. "Not so tough now shithead!"

While my captured suspect lied there in pain gripping his family jewels one detective showed up on foot followed by the other one in his car. "Nice catch officer." He stood over the suspect with a quizzical look on his face. " What's wrong with him?"

"I hit him in the kneecap with my baton." That was true.

"He's not holding his knee." The other detective points out.

"I dunno," I shrug, "it happened so fast I may have missed." They chuckled.

They cuffed him and helped him to his feet. "This will teach you not to fuck with a girl cop." The older one said as they put him in the car.

"I'm Detective Lenny Briscoe and this is Ed Green." They shake my hand.

"I'm Everdeen, Officer Katniss Everdeen."

"You related to Frank Everdeen?" Briscoe asked.

"My dad and my granddad are both cops and Frank."

"I might be old but not that old. Your father?"

"Yeah. He's almost retired."

"Lucky duck. I might join him soon." They hand me their cards. "If you ever need anything we're at homicide."

"Thanks. Hey, did you see my Sergeant?"

"Last I saw him he was getting a refill." Briscoe said. "Do you want a ride?"

"No, that's okay. I'll walk."

I waved as they drove away and took a look at their cards. Hmmmm, homicide, I wondered.

* * *

Well, what a difference twelve years made. "For Christ's sake Glimmer I'm exhausted already." I felt like I was going to throw up. "I can't do anymore." I looked up at Lily's very well endowed nanny from the floor. How did she support those things anyhow?

"That's impossible Mrs Mellark. You've only been on the elliptical it for five minutes." She stood over me with her hands on her hips like some fascist high school gym teacher. "You're never gonna lose the weight if you don't exercise."

"That wasn't exercise Glimmer! That was torture." I can't believe how out of shape I am. Just last year I could fit into my white painted-on dress. Now everything I wore was elastic.

"You want to look good for all your interviews coming up. Don't you?" I hated it when she's right. "Here I'll show you." Glimmer got on the elliptical and went... went... went... nowhere. "Hey what's wrong with this thing." She got off. "Oh I see the problem. The resistance was set on sadistic."

"UGH!"


	4. Chapter 4 This Is It!

**This Is It!**

Glimmer was right, and I'm sure Peeta would agree. I needed to lose more weight. I put on too much while I carrying Lily. Peeta has never said anything. He was too much of a gentleman, and he was smart. He knew how to answer "Do I look fat in this...?" He wouldn't answer, he'd change the subject. Typical lawyer.

I slipped between the sheets wearing one of Peeta's oxford shirts. They were large on me. Maybe they've shrunk. HA! That was funny! They've shrunk.

I laid in the bed with the light on when Peeta came in. He was such a handsome man. He's kept himself in good shape for a man who didn't have a physical job. His chest muscles rippled and he didn't have any flab around his belly. Oh God he turned me on.

We haven't had sex since Lily was born. I can't figure out if it was me or I didn't turn Peeta on anymore. "Good night Hun." Peeta leaned over and kissed my cheek. His squeeze, though brief, was welcome.

"Good night sweetheart." I curled up with my pillow. My nighttime friend.

What has happened to us? There was a time we couldn't keep our hands off each other. Like two animals in heat. Was it the baby? My fat body? Or are we just an old married couple?

Sometimes I think... oh what was that? Was that his hand I felt? It had to be his, we don't own a cat. Yes, it was him. He felt under my thigh. He went back and forth a few times and stopped at my butt. His hands were soft but strong. I moaned and squeezed my pillow. It was finally going to happen. All my worries were for naught.

He felt the curve of my body from my butt to my arm. Oh God, I've got goosebumps and I'm a little moist. AHHH! I hadn't felt this excited in months. My breasts felt engorged and my nipples got large. I was so light-headed. I wished I could see the smile on my face.

Peeta moved my hair out-of-the-way. I hoped he would kiss my neck. He knew what that did to me. I waited for his warm breath against the back of my neck. My heart pounded. Almost out of my chest. I'm so turned on by his gentle caresses. The bedroom suddenly got very hot so I pulled the sheet off and let the cool air flew over my flesh. I spread my legs apart to welcome my lover.

I reached down and felt how wet I got. He needed to... hey, I think he stopped. He was ready to climb on top of me. Oh thank God, I didn't think I could wait any longer. Hmmm, he didn't climb on me. "Peeta." I called.

"Yeah Hun?" Peeta responded.

"Why did you stop?"

"Stop what?"

"You know... feeling around."

"Oh. I found the remote control."

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Kat, did you say something? Are you alright?"

"AHHHHHHH!"


	5. Chapter 5 Mama's Gotta Get Some

**Mama's Gotta Get Some**

"Eleanor, if I don't get laid soon I'm gonna explode." I said after I got dressed.

"Well, we wouldn't want that to happen. I had enough trouble cleaning up the last patient that exploded. It was a mess. The fallout from the flying hormones made my nurses horny for a month." She kept a perfectly straight face all this time. "I had trouble keeping them from attacking the UPS guy." She paused. "You know how they look in those tight brown shorts."

"Yes Elle. I get it." I sighed. "This is why I see you. It's your comedy routine." I banged my head on her desk.

"HEY! This desk is an antique! Smack your head on the EKG machine or something!" Elle brushed off her desk. "Listen Kit-Kat. Just grab the bull by the balls, literally, and drag him into the bedroom and fuck him." The look on her face didn't change. I couldn't tell if she was serious or not. "Why are you staring at me?" She said.

I shook my head. "Sorry Elle. I forget sometimes that you weren't built with a filter." She raised one eyebrow like she didn't understand my statement.

"He is probably waiting for you to make the first move. You know you just pushed something the size of a melon through a channel that is normally the size of a silver dollar. It was very traumatic." I nodded my head. "Plus you're probably not feeling too good about yourself." She looked me up and down. "You could stand to lose a few pounds ya know."

"AHHHHH!" I smacked my head again.

"HEY! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THE DESK? Go use the wall!"

"Sorry Elle. Well, you know we're going to Atlantic City in a couple of weeks to celebrate Annie and Finnick's anniversary. We won't have Lily. Maybe if I lose a few pounds before then. That might lead to something."

"Sure you can. Just enough to make you start feeling good about yourself. That's the spirit." She got up and walked me out. "Now get out so I can see some real patients. NEXT!"

I walked out of Elle's office with a new outlook. I've lost weight before, and I can do it again.

I grabbed my jacket from the rack in the waiting room. A young woman in her twenties walked up to me. I knew her from somewhere, but I couldn't remember. "Hi, I think we've been in yoga together."

"That's it. I thought I recognized you."

"Can I ask you a question?" I nodded yes. "This is my first visit with Doctor Menton. What is she like?"

"Oh she's a nut case. But she's the best damn nut case in the city." We both chuckled. "You'll be very happy." I said.

"Thanks. I'm glad to hear that. I was really worried." She reminded me of what I was like not that long ago. I should have told her about Elle's sense of humor and the parasite growing inside her, but I didn't. "Say, good luck to you. You must be due soon."

AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Now I'm glad I didn't warn her.


	6. Chapter 6 You Could Make Good Money

**You Could Make Good Money**

"Glimmer, I don't know if this is a good idea."

"Mrs Mellark. You agreed that you need to lose weight. This will work, I assure you."

"Prim, what do you think?" I asked.

"Oh come on Kit-Kat. It looks like fun! Come on, let's go!"

"But Prim. It's a strip joint."

"Mrs Mellark, it is a gentleman's club." Glimmer corrected me.

"Sorry Glimmer, but it still has women taking their clothes off for tip money."

Glimmer had taken us to the club where she used to work to teach me how to pole dance. She said it was good exercise. I stopped outside at the door.

"Guys! I'm a police officer. I shouldn't be in here."

"Mrs Mellark, pole dancing is good exercise and there is even a United States Pole Dancing Federation." Glimmer said, like that should make it more legitimate.

"Katniss, guy cops go to strip clubs all the time. My friend's boyfriend is a state trooper and he got beat up in the bathroom of a strip club in Brooklyn."

"Why did you tell me that? How is that supposed to make me more comfortable about going in here?"

"I'm just letting you know that guy cops go to strip joints all the time. That's all."

"Oh Christ Prim!"

"Kit-Kat, just think of it as an all nude female firehouse." She practically ran into the place. I reluctantly followed.

I've been here before, on business. It is a very clean place. Not a seedy strip joint that you've seen in the movies or television. It has oak paneling and bar. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling.

"Katniss, this place is beautiful. I can't believe you've never taken me here." My sister was a mental case.

"Prim, I don't..." She swung on the pole like she was on the playground.

"Weeeeeeeeeee!"

"Alright, calm down princess." I grabbed her hand and dragged her to some chairs.

"First I'll show you the most basic move, the Wrap-Around." Glimmer demonstrated it. "You grab the pole. Next you step around. Then you hook the pole with your leg. Arch your body. Finally straighten up. Got it?" Wow! That was good. I thought I could do that.

"Glimmer, could you show..."

Prim got up, "I'll go first." Always to the front of the line. She grabbed the pole and away she went.

Glimmer clapped, "Prim, that was very good." I frowned. Nothing like being showed up by your little sister. "Are you sure this is your first time?"

"She has twelve years of classical ballet." I said.

"I could tell. Now it's your turn Mrs Mellark." I got up tentatively.

"Okay grab the pole here. Position yourself and swing." I followed Glimmer's instructions and "Whoa!" The thud of my body was loud, and I thought I saw Prim and Glimmer bounce up when I hit the floor.

"Mrs Mellark! Are you alright?" She helped me up. "I never saw someone fall on that move before."

"Well there's always a first time." Prim always knew what to say at the wrong time.

"Thanks Prim."

"Katniss, watch me!" She was like a five year old on the playground. Look at me mommy! MOMMY! LOOK AT ME!

"Kat, are you watching?" She climbed the pole and then put the pole between her knees and spun down the pole. Then she stood on her toes and threw her arms up like she was waiting for the judges score. "See Kit-Kat. It's not that hard."

Glimmer got up and clapped, "very good Prim. It's hard to believe this is your first time. Isn't she good Mrs. Mellark?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, she's very good." I looked at my feet. "Skinny bitch."

"What did you say Kat?" She said as she spun down the pole for another go round.

"Nothing Prim, just admiring your new found ability." She climbed again to the very top and held onto it with one hand and hung upside down. Her long blond ponytail almost touched the floor.

"Hey blondie, you're pretty good. Who's your friend Glimmer?" Said a man in his fifties or sixties. He was tall and fat. His deep voice matched his body. The combover and the chomped-on cigar should go.

"This is Katniss Mellark and her sister Primrose." I put out my hand, but he walked right past me.

"Primrose. Nice stage name." She still hung upside down and said.

"No, that's my real name." He nodded.

"I like it." She flipped off the pole and nailed the landing.

He looked her up and down, "You ain't got much of a body. No tits or ass. But you're really pretty and you got the hair." He chomped on his cigar. YUCK! "You could make some good money here."

"How much?" My eyes got wide. She never ceased to amaze me.

"Between two hundred and four hundred a day. Some guys like 'em flat. You sweet talk them, and they'll tip good." Those wheels turned in her head as she took all this in.

"I'll take your card and let you know." She slipped his card in her leotard top. "He seemed nice."

"Better watch where you slip that card. You might find it in your shoes." I felt smug right now.

"What's wrong Katniss? Jealous?" She stuck her tongue out.

"Very mature Prim. And for Christ's sake Prim, you're a fuckin' surgeon. You make that in an hour digging through someone's brain." I said.

"I know. But it's nice to have something to fall back on if this medical thing ever fizzles out."

"Oh God Prim."

We did a few more spins on the pole, and I got the hang of it after awhile.

"Prim, I think it's time to go. Thank Glimmer for taking you out today."

"Thank you Glimmer. I had a very nice time." Glimmer smiled at Prim..

"This is why I love going out with you two. You never know what to expect." Glimmer said.

"Come on Katniss. I'll race you home." She took off down the block. Glimmer and I followed the pole dancing stripper doctor of the Upper West Side.


	7. Chapter 7 FORE!

**FORE!**

Annie and Finnick got married one year ago. They invited all of us to spend it with them in Atlantic City. While all the girls drove down together, the guys left together to play a round of golf.

Rory walked up to the tee. "FORE!"

"You would drive the ball further if you relaxed a little. Your swing is choppy. It needs to be smooth."

"Thanks Gale. It's the weakest part of my game."

"Watch me. FORE!" Gale was a natural at golf. He could probably compete if he hadn't become a cop.

"I see what you mean Gale."

"Peeta, you still having trouble in bed with Miss Katniss?" I couldn't believe that my husband talked about this with anyone.

"Thanks Finnick! FORE!" Peeta looked disgusted with his shot. "Shit! Sliced!"

"Your shot is never going to improve if you aren't getting any." Gale said.

"There is no problem with me and Katniss. And even if there was, it wouldn't have anything to do with my golf game."

"Listen, I'm sure it's just because you guys haven't done it in awhile. Just take her to bed and fuck her. She'll thank you for it." Gale said.

"Instead of listening to our resident Neanderthal, try to spice things up a bit." Finnick teed up the ball. "FORE!"

"Good shot."

"Thanks Rory. But back to you Peeta. Annie and I make love in different places in our apartment all the time. The bedrooms, living room, kitchen. All but my office desk. That's off limits since Rory and Prim soiled it." I hope you remembered the New Years Eve party.

"Finnick, I told you a thousand times I'm sorry."

"That's okay kid. I should just buy a new one." Finnick gave Rory a forced smile. "We have French Maid outfit."

"Do you wear fishnets?"

"Very funny Hawthorne, but I tell you Annie never has a headache when we go to bed."

"Peeta, if you're not getting any from Katniss you need to get it somewhere else."

"Gale, I'm not having an affair!" Peeta answered correctly.

"I'm not suggesting you do, but how you can keep your hands off that boss of yours is beyond me. She's fuckin' smokin!"

"I have to agree with Gale on this one. Annika Hansen is hot." Finnick said.

Gale continued. "You just need to take care of business yourself." This was not something my baby wanted to talk about. But he did turn the cutest shade of red.

"Oh God Gale, let's just play golf." Peeta walked off with his clubs.

"Tell me, who's in your spank bank?" This caught Peeta's attention.

"My what?"

They stopped and surrounded Peeta. "You know, the women you think about when you're taking care of business." Gale looked at his club. "I have a very nice assortment that I can bring up any time, depending on my mood. Some blond, some red head, some with black hair." Peeta raised his eyebrows. The wheels in his head turned. I wondered who he was thinking about.

"I don't know her name but there is a tall thin blond in Rory's. She looks just like Prim. My brother has no imagination. Finnick, who's in yours?"

"Ah, so many to choose from. Jennifer Aniston comes to mind."

"Yes, a classic. It's hard to believe she's over forty. So Peeta, who's in yours." Peeta was so cute when he got shy.

"I don't think of anyone else!."

Gale looked at Peeta with skepticism. "Bullshit Peeta! Now tell us who. Who really gets you going."

"Well... If I had to pick... hmmmm... I guess Jennifer Lawrence is pretty."

"That's the spirit Peeta. Pick someone totally opposite of Katniss."


	8. Chapter 8 Garden State Parkway

**Garden State Parkway**

It was a good idea to go away. While the guys played golf all the girls drove down to Atlantic City together.

"Katniss, you look like you lost a few pounds." Madge said.

"Thanks, exercise and diet."

Annie asked, "the gym?"

"Sorta." I said.

"What do you mean sorta?" Madge asked.

"Well..."

"Katniss took up pole dancing." Prim said.

"Thanks big mouth."

"How are the tips?" Annie asked.

"Annie, I don't strip! It's just for exercise!"

"But you could, right?" Annie asked.

"I won't but Prim got a job offer." I said "You go girl!"

Prim turned around. "Thanks Clove!"

"Prim! Slow down and keep your eyes on the road!" I don't know why we agreed to let her drive. She's always turning around, speeding and changing lanes. All in all, she was a crappy driver. "Will you just stay in the right lane. You have to stay in the right lane on the parkway."

"Kit-Kat, don't get your panties in a bunch." She speeds up. "And I'm sure they're big panties now." I would have said something back, but she was right.

"Just slow down before you get pulled over."

"Hey you two in the back! Can't you wait to get to a room.?" Prim yelled out.

"What do you care? You jealous or something because you can't get a good-looking woman like Clove?" Jo stuck her tongue out at Prim and Clove leaned over and kissed her.

Prim swung around. "I could get any woman I wanted!"

"Oh for fucking Christ Prim! Keep your eyes on the road." I had to grab the wheel to keep the car on the road. "Turn around and drive."

"Katniss, if I brown my panties I'm gonna blame you!"

"Why is it my fault Madge?"

"She's your sister!"

"Hey, you two might be sisters in law one day!"

"Don't remind me." Madge said.

"Hey! You'd be lucky to have me join the family!"

"Please just drive Prim!" I yelled.

WOOOP! WOOOP! WOOOP! I heard the siren and saw the lights. We got pulled over.

"Jesus Prim. I told you to slow the fuck down!"

"Now we're gonna be late!" Annie said.

"You're such an idiot!" Jo chimed in

"Relax ladies. I'll take care of this." Prim said.

I wasn't sure I liked the sound of this. "What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry. I'll take care of this."

"How?" We all asked.

"I'm not wearing any underwear." She said.

"SHIT! Don't you dare flash the cop! I swear to God Prim!" I yelled in a low voice.

"I told you not to worry."

"You better not Prim! I'm sick of ending up in jail with you!" Madge said. "Don't flash the cop!"

"Just don't worry."

"Please Prim. I don't want to spend my anniversary in a police station!" Annie said.

"I think these would be trooper barracks, and don't worry."

"WHATEVER PRIM! JUST DON'T DO IT!" I never heard Annie yell like that.

"Excuse me, may I ask a question?"

"Johanna, you have the floor."

"Thank you Prim. Did you shave this morning?"

"Very much."

"Then go for it." Suddenly four women yelled, "JO!"

"Ma'am." The trooper said at the window.

Prim turned her head, "I er, um..." I was always fascinated by what could get Prim to shut up. And now I added one more to list. The sight of a female trooper.

"Are you okay ma'am?" She asked Prim.

"I... er... um..."

"I heard you the first time ma'am. License, registration and insurance certificate."

"She's okay. She just took stupid pills this morning. Here is the registration and the insurance." I smacked Prim in the arm. "Give the trooper your license." She fumbled through her purse. She finally found it.

"Excuse me trooper. You look familiar. I think we attended a seminar together. Maybe accident reconstruction?"

"Yeah, it's Detective Mellark, right?"

"Yup, I'm on maternity leave now. It's Janice, right?"

"Yes."

"Do you mind if I get out and stretch?"

"Not at all. Walk back to my cruiser." After she walked away I read Prim the riot act.

"You listen to me. You stay in that seat and keep your mouth shut. Got it?" She turned to me and nodded.

"This is my new cocktail party story. Ouch! Clove! Why did you hit me?"

"You're making things worse." Clove said to Jo. "Leave her alone."

"Thank you..."

"KATNISS TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" Wow, little Annie packed a punch.

When I got back to the car. "Move over." I said to Prim.

"Why?"

"Because that was the deal to get you off. So move the fuck over." Prim climbed to the passenger seat."

"I don't see why..."

"You never see why. That's your problem. You can't seem to understand that the whole fuckin' world doesn't revolve around you. Jesus Prim, open your God damn ears sometimes and listen." Prim just stared forward and kept quiet. I almost felt sorry for her. I said almost.

We spent the next five minutes beating her up.

"Oh, and one more thing. The trooper said to give you her phone number." I handed the card to Prim. She beamed, turned around and waved the card.

"See, I can get any woman I want!" She might be a princess, but she's my princess. And I think I might be looking after her for many years to come.


	9. Chapter 9 The Back Nine

**The Back Nine**

"Look at those two makin' out. Man, can't they get a room? FORE!"

"Good shot Gale. Relax, it's just two guys in love." Finnick said.

"I know, but really."

"We see Clove and Jo kiss all the time." Thank you Rory!

"They are women. I can watch women make out, but guys." Gale shivered.

"Gale, get with the times." Finnick said. "FORE!" Finnick admired his shot. "I do wonder what it's like to kiss a man." He stepped away, "Rory, you're up."

"FORE!"

"Ask Rory."

"SHIT Gale! Look where my ball went. Why the fuck did you bring this up?"

"Rory, Rory, Rory. Let us in on your little secret." Finnick teased.

"Don't be embarrassed Rory. You were attracted to a good-looking guy, and you let your hormones run wild." Peeta said.

"Go ahead, tell them." Said Gale.

"Fuck you bro!"

"Stop being a baby. I'll tell it." Rory wandered off. "Once when Prim had broken up with Rory..."

"I broke up with her Gale!" They stood there, stunned at what Rory said. "WHAT?" He screamed back.

After they stopped laughing, "yeah, you keep on telling yourself that. Okay, we were at this party down in the Village and Rory saw this tall, thin blonde. Gorgeous, I mean smokin'"

"He had a few beers..."

"A lot of beers."

"Yeah, you're right. You were wasted. Well he picks up this blonde, and I look over, and he's makin' out with her. So I said to myself "Good for him.""

"Rory, you dog." Finnick was still Finnick.

Next I look over, and they're headin' off to a bedroom upstairs. So I said to myself "Good for him.""

"Wow Rory. I hope she was worth it." Peeta said.

"Next thing I see him flying out of the room without his shirt stumbling down the stairs."

"Oh shit Gale, I'm gonna kill you."

"Wow, too much for you to handle!" A laughing Finnick said.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell." Rory told his story as they walked to the fairway.

* * *

"Listen bro, you can't worry about her. We both know she's crazy. You're better off without her. You can do better."

"No I can't." Rory was a mess. Prim broke up with him again. Later she would lure him back, and like a good masochist he would return. "I have to think of a way to win her back."

"Rory, just wait a couple of days til she cools off. In the meantime that number over there has given you the eye." I should say men at this point, but there were women who could move along just as fast. "And she's just your type."

And she was. She was tall, she was blonde, she was thin. "Wow." Rory mumbled.

"I knew you'd like her. She smiling at you."

"Fuck Prim." Gale pushed Rory. "Go forth young man." Rory walked slowly to the young lady.

Gale, however, liked his women to have a body. "Hi, I'm Gale, great party." It was a good thing Gale was such a stud with a pick up line like that.

Rory finally made it to the blonde. "Hi, I'm Rory. I couldn't help to notice your eyes. They're so blue."

"Thank you." She had an accent Rory hadn't heard before.

"That's a lovely accent. Where are you from?" Rory managed to slur out. She told him but he was drunk and really didn't understand her. She brought her lips to his and kissed him. She backed off and Rory stared into her eyes and was mesmerized.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly to him. Lifting her slightly off the ground. Her lips were so soft and welcoming. His thoughts left Prim for the first time tonight and focused on this beautiful, sensuous woman in his arms.

She pushed him gently away, stared into his deep brown eyes and took his hand. He followed her up the stairs. "This is my room while I'm in the city." Rory couldn't take his eyes off hers. She unbuttoned Rory's shirt and ran her hands across his chest. She took off his shirt and let it drop to the floor.

Rory ran his hands across her body, feeling her butt, up her back, across her shoulders. She crossed her arms across her chest and pushed her dress straps off. Her dress dropped to the floor. Rory stroked her arms gently, taking in her beauty. She moved her body back and forth. He could feel her body against his. He was getting aroused.

She reached down and felt him. She was so different from any woman he'd ever been with. She was in charge, but not forceful. "I want to go down on you." She said.

Rory nodded and got out a feeble "Ah, okay." She unzipped his pants. He grabbed her butt and pulled her tight to him. He felt her on his thigh. She started to drop to her knees, but something was wrong and Rory just couldn't put his finger on it.

He was trying to concentrate on what was wrong that he didn't realize she was on her knees fondling his... WAIT! She had one too.

He jumped back and looked down at her. "SHIT! You're a fuckin' guy!" She walked on her knees towards him.

"What difference should that make. I'm the best. You'll thank me." She grabbed him. "AHHHH!" Rory fell backwards with his pants around his knees. "I'm sure you are but I gotta go. Sorry!" Rory tried to get up but in his drunken state he was stumbling around trying to stuff himself back in.

He fell back on the bed and flipped over it. He looked up and saw her kneeling on the bed staring down at him. "I want you now!" Those beautiful blue eyes turned to steel. He slid out from between the dresser and the bed and managed to get his pants up to his waist.

"I really need to go. It was... uh... nice." Rory flew out of the door and into the hall.

"I COULD HAVE BEEN YOUR BEST!"

"Hey bro, that was fast. How was she?" Rory grabbed Gale's arm and made a bee line for the door. "Don't you want the rest of your clothes?"

* * *

Finnick and Peeta stood there in stunned silence. "And that's all that happened!" Rory said. "And you better not repeat this to anyone."

"If you didn't want us to tell anyone else you shouldn't have told Gale." Finnick said.

"That's true bro."

"Oh fuck."

"Hey there's your ball in the high grass."

"Oh fuck."

* * *

Today, September 22, starts Banned Book Week. Celebrate Freedom, Read a Banned Book. For suggestions read my little story, "The Book Dungeon."

You can find it on my page.


	10. Chapter 10 That Special Night

**That Special Night**

This is the night I had waited for. Peeta ordered our dinner from room service. "Peeta, it looks delicious." He lit a pair of candles for our table. It was so romantic. "Hmmm. What are we having?"

"Lamb stew, of course." He remembered that lamb is my favorite. "With dries plums." He pulled my chair out. "Your seat madam." Always the gentleman.

"Thank you sir." Peeta poured us wine. "Very nice." I took a sip. "My favorite."

After we finished our main course Peeta presented our dessert. "Yay!" New York cheesecake. The taste was almost orgasmic. I said "almost."

"Peeta, tonight was wonderful." I reached up and put my hand around his neck. "Thank you." Our lips connected. "I love you." I hugged him and buried my head in his chest.

Peeta took my hands. "The night isn't over." He led me to our bedroom. I'm kinda jealous. Our hotel rooms are always nicer than our own bedroom. He lit some candles on the dresser.

"They scent is amazing, lavender?" They relaxed me immediately.

"Absolutely." I watched him turn off the room lights. He kissed my neck. Mmmmm, jello legs. He turned me around and unzipped my dress. He let it fall to the floor. He squeezed my shoulders together. I felt so safe. My bra magically fell off. I turned around and unbuttoned his shirt.

I pressed my breasts against his bare chest and kissed him. It has been awhile since we kissed so passionately. It was worth the wait. I sat on our bed, unzipped his pants and took them off. He pushed me on the bed. We inched up to the top. He laid on top of me and kissed my shoulder. "Oh Peeta, I love you." I felt his muscular arms hugging me.

Peeta got up, straddled me, reached behind and grabbed something. "What is that Peeta?" He didn't answer me. Hmmm. "Peeta." His silence was a turn-on.

"Ohhhh, Peeta." He wrapped a blindfold on me. This was different. "What are you doing?" This was kinda kinky. "Peeta, why aren't you answering me?" He leaned down and kissed me. I liked this. "Okay."

Peeta massaged my middle. "That feels so good." He stretched my arm over my head. "Mmmmmm." He wrapped something around my wrist. "Peeta, are you... I guess you are." He tied a knot around my wrist. It was loose. I felt him tie it to the headboard. "Peeta, what brought this on?" He kissed me then moved on to my other wrist. "Peeta, I've never seen you like this." He kissed me again. Mmmmm.

He kissed my neck, worked down to my shoulder. "Oh God Peeta, don't stop." He kissed my chest and kept going south. My heart pounded just thinking about it. I wanted to grab his head, but I was restrained. I could get out if I wanted to, but I also liked the feeling of being tied up. He reached my legs. He massaged and kissed them until he got to my ankles. He tied them both. "Holy Christ Peeta, what are you doing to... oh God!" He tied my other ankle and moved up my leg. My insides rumbled. Every ounce of blood left my head. I could no longer think straight.

He reached my middle and started to lick me. I squirmed around. My middle bounced on the bed. "Oh Jesus PEETA!" I wanted to grab him, but I couldn't. "PEETA! YOU'RE DRIVING... AHHHH!" Peeta fingered me. I can't take it. I have to grab him. I tugged at the headboard. It banged against the wall. "OH CHRIST!."

Peeta kept licking and fingering me. He drove me wild. "AHHHHHHHHH!"


	11. Chapter 11 FLS

**FLS**

Peeta kept licking and fingering me. He drove me wild. "AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Are you alright Katniss?" I looked and our eyes met. They were wild. "Did I hurt you?" I reached for him with all my might.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"KATNISS! THE HEADBOARD! STOP!" The rods in the headboard that held my hands snapped. My hands flailed around with the rods still attached. They hit Peeta in the side before they flew off my hands. Now, unencumbered by my restraints, I attacked. "KATNISS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I grabbed him and threw him on the bed. My legs were still tied. I freed them and pounced on Peeta. "Katniss, calm down!" We rolled off the bed.

I landed on top of him. He had the wind knocked out of him, and he wheezed. I pushed myself up and straddled him. We were wedged between the bed and the wall. He couldn't move, I had him. He looked up and saw nothing but fire in my eyes. "Kat! No!" He tried to move but I pinned him down. The extra weight finally paid off. I bent down and bit his shoulder. "OWWWWW!" He tasted wonderful. I couldn't get enough of him. "OWWWWW!" I wanted more.

I had total control. I could feel how wet I was by my sweat. Inside, it was my horniness. I wanted him inside me now. I grabbed him and then... ahhhhhhh.

So nice.

I woke up in his arms. Still wedged between the bed and the wall. "Good morning babe." I kissed him on the lips.

"Mmmmmm." He woke up. "Um, hi, good morning." I nibbled on his ear. "Ahhhh." He recoiled. He was still half asleep.

"I'm getting up. We're meeting everyone for breakfast." I felt so good inside. I was still tingling.

"Uh ah." He was still lying on the ground. I lingered at my image in the mirror. I was still the same Katniss as yesterday, but somehow different. I couldn't explain it.

I got on the bed and stared at him on the floor. "Peeta!" I touched his chest.

"Ahhh!." He turned and smacked his head against the wall.

I ran my hand across his chest. "You're a little jumpy this morning. Want to join me in the shower. We could continue what we started?" I said in a sing-song type of voice.

That got his attention and his eyes got huge. "No, um, you take your shower. I'm kinda worn out from last night." I reach to massage him, but he grabbed my hand.

"To be honest with you, I'm a little sore."

"I can understand that. You were wild last night." I kissed him and took my shower alone, but fulfilled.

"I'll see you at the table." Peeta kissed me. "I'm meeting the guys so we can sign up for the poker tournament."

We released hands. "Okay babe."

"My God Katniss."

"You look great."

"You're glowing."

"Thank you ladies. I feel great."

"Oh God Peeta."

"What the fuck happened to you?"

"You look like crap."

"Thanks guys. I feel like crap." Peeta winced. "Change that, I feel like shit."


	12. Chapter 12 He Said, She Said

**He Said, She Said**

"My God Katniss."

"You look great."

"You're glowing."

"Thank you ladies. I feel great.

* * *

"Oh God Peeta."

"What the fuck happened to you?"

"You look like crap."

"Thanks guys. I feel like crap." Peeta winced. "Change that, I feel like shit."

* * *

"I can guess how your evening went last night." Madge said obviously fishing for details. "Tell us what happened, we have a few minutes before they seat us."

"Yes, details. Before the boys come over." Demanded Annie. "Did you start with a candlelight dinner in the room?"

I nodded yes. I heard the collective. "Mmmmmm."

"What's up guys." Clove joined us. "Katniss! What's with the big smile?"

"She was just about to tell us. Sit while we wait for a table." Madge pats a place on the bench.

"I think I'll sit on my honey's lap." Jo and Clove were inseparable. Good for them!

"Well first we had lamb stew." I started.

"Mmmmmm." Annie asked, "with dried plums?" I nodded yes. "Mmmmmm."

"Then New York cheesecake for dessert."

"Mmmmmm."

* * *

"So tell us what happened." Gale said.

"Well I did what you suggested Finnick. I planned a romantic dinner with candles and all."

"Lamb stew?" Rory asked. "Dried plums?"

"Of course." Peeta answered.

"Everdeen women are predictable." Gale said.

* * *

"Hi Prim," I slid over, "sit next to your big sister." She sat down. "You look tired, didn't sleep well."

"How could I with all the noise you two were making. That headboard and all that screaming. Christ, you two sounded like a pair of alley cats." Everyone giggled.

"I knew it. Our Kit-Kat finally got laid. Good for you." Jo said.

"What was he doing to you Katniss. You sounded like a banshee." Prim said.

'That's funny. I remember calling out and cursing but not screaming like that. But you never know."

"Soooo, what happened after dinner?" Madge asked.

"Well," I paused and looked to see if anyone was listening, "first he did something I would never expect." They all leaned in. "He blindfolded me with this super soft cloth. It was like magic. It relaxed and excited me at the same time."

"Oooh, sounds kinky." Madge said. "Too bad Gale isn't like that. I wish he was."

"It was kinky." I turned to Madge. "Have him talk to Peeta. He can get some pointers." Madge nodded.

* * *

"Then we went to the bedroom, and I blindfolded her." Peeta said. "I used a soft, velour cloth. She just relaxed immediately."

"That's hot." Gale said.

"Have you ever tried anything like that with Madge?" Finnick asked.

"Nah, she'd never go for that." He thought about it for a second. "Maybe I should ask Katniss to talk to Madge about it."

* * *

"But it was what happened next. He," I paused and looked around again then in a whisper, "he tied me up."

Jo leapt up, "WHAT!" Clove flew off her lap and fell to the floor.

"OUCH! JO!" Clove screamed. "What's wrong with you?" She rubbed her butt which hit the floor. "Just for that I'm gonna sit on Madge's lap." She gave Madge a peck on the lips, but Jo was focused on me.

Jo pushed Madge over and sat next to me. "Okay, okay, okay. He tied you up and then what happened?" Jo asked. All but Prim leaned in, she nodded off.


	13. Chapter 13 What Happened Next

**He Said, She Said Part II**

"He spread my legs and tied them to the footboard." Madge let out a scream. "Madge, shhhh!" She put her hands over her mouth. "My heart pounded. I couldn't see what was going to happen next. And he was completely silent." And from the look in Jo's eyes, her heart was pounding too. "Then, he kissed me."

"That is so romantic." Madge said, and Annie nodded in agreement.

* * *

"I was silent the whole time." Peeta drew them in. "Then I tied her hands to the headboard."

"PEETA! YOU DAWG!" Gale slapped him on the back.

"Ouch! Watch it!"

"Sorry. Then what."

"Then I kissed her from head to toe." They nodded in approval. "When I got to her feet I tied them to the footboard." He took a deep breath. "I started kissing her and when I got to her... you know... she went wild."

"See, what did I tell you. It worked." Said Finnick

"You didn't tell me what would happen next." Finnick raised his eyebrows.

* * *

"Romance, schmomance. You don't tie bind someone to be romantic. Jeez Katniss that's it." Jo bemoaned.

"When I said he kissed me, I mean he kissed me everywhere." They refocused on me. "Everywhere."

"The feeling was so different. I was powerless, at his mercy."

"You're lucky it was Peeta. He's so gentle and sweet." Clove said.

"I know. I was awake, but it was like a dream state. I'm not sure what happened next."

"Orgasm?"

"One after another."

"Mmmmmm."

* * *

"What happened next?" Rory asked.

"She went wild. She broke the headboard! In her excitement I got hit with the broken pieces. Look." He lifted his shirt to show a bruise.

"That's not so bad."

"That's only the beginning. She was an animal. She bit me here, here and here."

"Wow! She has a big bite radius. And it's deep." Gale said.

"She bit me so hard on my ass I can't sit." Peeta lifted his shirt, "look at my back!" The scratch marks were long and deep. "She threw me off the bed and landed on me. I think she bruised my ribs. They're really sore, and I'm having trouble breathing." Peeta rubs the bump on his head.

"Where'd you get that lump?" Finnick asked.

"Sometime after she through me off the bed, I think." He winced.

* * *

"I don't know what happened next, but we woke up on the floor. I was snuggled in his arms."

"So how was the sex?" Jo asked.

"Wonderful, just wonderful. He just took over, and it seemed that the only thing on his mind was pleasing me. I'm still tingling inside." I thought for a second, "I don't even remember what position we used." I giggled.

* * *

"It wasn't until she decided that it was time for sex that she calmed down."

"So how was the sex?"

"I'm not sure. All I remember was that she was on top, and she was running the show."

"So that was you screaming. Prim and I thought it was Katniss making those noises." They all looked at Rory. "I'm starvin'. Time for breakfast."


	14. Chapter 14 Happy Anniversary

**Happy Anniversary Annie and Finnick**

"This place is great. You're going to have a great time." Gale and Rory picked a restaurant to go to for Annie and Finnick's first wedding anniversary.

"Annie, I don't know why we have to drive down the shore when there are great places to eat here in the hotel. I even own one of them." Finnick said.

"Finnick, we eat in one of your restaurants all the time. We should try someplace else." Annie, ever the diplomat.

"But we could have a wonderful swordfish steak smothered in..."

"Listen to me Finnick O'Dair. I want to eat in a place where regular people go! Got it?"

Finnick nodded. "Got it." Every diplomat needs power to back her up.

"How far do we have to drive?" Prim whined.

"Forty-five minutes, at most." I said.

"FORTY-FIVE MINUTES!"

"Relax little duck. Maul your boyfriend to pass the time."

"What did I say about calling me that?"

"Sorry princess."

* * *

We drove down the shore to one of the islands. It had small hotels and summer homes. They're occupied in the summer with college students and twenty somethings but after Labor Day things slow down, and the bars are frequented by locals.

"Here we are." Gale said.

"Damn, Gale. It hasn't changed a bit." Rory said. We went to a place that Gale and Rory went when they were teenagers.

"You have got to be kidding! We could be eating at one of the finest seafood restaurants in the country, but no, we're eating here!" Finnick screamed.

Annie grabbed him by the arm and pulled him aside. "What did I tell you Finnick Shamus O'Dair, regular people! You hear me, regular people." He just nodded.

We walked up the steps, and leaned to the right. "The stairs are a little crooked." I said.

"I know!" Rory said. "Isn't it great." Rory bolted into the restaurant. "Look! The giant stuff crab is still on the wall." The one word that came to mind if I were asked to describe this place, kitschy. There is more crap on the wall than a TGIF, Applebees, Houlihans and Texas Roadhouse combined. A large swordfish, fishing pole, one of those deep sea diving suits just to name a few.

"I always feel bad for the lobster in those tanks." Annie said. "Then I just think about the butter sauce, and I feel happy again."

"Welcome to Dirty Dicks Crab House. I'm Mags." Mags is an eighty-eight year old woman who doesn't look a day over eighty. "Table for ten." She sized us up. "I'll add twenty percent for the tip."

"HOLEE SHIT! She's just as crabby as I remember her."

"Pun intended?" I ask.

"I hope so." Jo answered.

Rory grabbed Prim's hand and dragged her around the dining room pointing to all the crap on the wall. I've never seen him so happy.

We're seated at a couple of tables joined together. "How quaint. A placemat on how to eat a lobster." Finnick said. "OUCH!" Annie kicked Finnick in the shin.

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him close. "Regular people O'Dair. Got it?" He grabbed his leg and rubbed it. "I asked if you got it?" He finally nodded.

"What'll you all have to drink?" Mags' asked.

"What do you have on tap?" Finnick asked.

"Beer." Mags answered.

"What kind?"

"Beer. B...E...E...R..."

"Just bring us a couple of pitches to start." Gale said.


	15. Chapter 15 Dirty Dick's Done Dirt Cheap

**Dirty Dick's Done Dirt Cheap**

"This place is very interesting Gale. How did you find it?" Clove asked.

"We came here when we were on vacation once. Rory always wanted to come back. So I figured why not bring all our friends to celebrate Annie and Finnick's anniversary."

"Thanks Hawthorne." Finnick was clearly not amused. "I'll make sure to return the favor some day." THUD. "OUCH!" And Annie was clearly not amused either.

"Here's your beer folks." The waitress put down the pitcher's of beer and passed out the glasses. "I'm Cecelia."

"Cecelia, who is the restaurant named after?" Madge asked.

"Mags' husband."

"Oh, he was Richard?"

"No, he was one."

"I don't understand. Was what?"

"He was a dick." She handed out the menus.

"Hmmmm, let's see. Crab. Page two, crab. Page three, crab. Ah, the specials, crab. There seems to be a trend here." Finnick said.

"Are you ready to order?" Mags asked.

"How are the crabs prepared?" Finnick asked.

"Oh God, here we go." Jo said under her breath.

Mags looked straight at him and took a deep breath. "Steamed." She looked at Annie. "Like your wife."

"Uh oh." Clove said.

Gale broke the silence first. "I think I'll order for the whole table. Crabs, corn on the cob, fries and onion rings for all."

"Good choice honey." Madge reached up and kissed her husband.

"And more beer." Jo said.

"Lots more." Peeta added.

I leaned in and whispered to Peeta. "Good idea, alcohol will make things much better." We chuckled.

Peeta nibbled at his appetizer, "Say Cecelia. Mags is a real spit fire." Finnick fired a look at his best friend.

"Oh yeah, she's a real legend in these parts." Cecelia said.

"It is a unique restaurant." Clove commented.

"Not only for this place, it was what she did."

We all passed looks at each other. "What did she do?" I asked, and all I could think about was Mags and all the potential things she'd done in the last eighty years. Did she murder someone, did she fight Nazi spies during the war.

Before Cecelia could answer she got called away. "I'll be back in a moment folks."

"Oh my God!" Madge exclaims. "What could she have done?"

"I bet you she killed someone." Prim said. "She looks like a homicidal maniac."

"Prim, is this something you learned as a neurosurgeon?" Jo asked.

"Nope, she figured this out by watching hundreds of hours of true crime shows on Investigation Discovery. Death du jour." Rory said.

"Yup, all murder, all the time." Prim nodded as she devoured the clams.

"You know it might be something heroic. Like she saved a young child from a shark attack. Did you see that knife on her belt. It must be a foot long." Clove said.

"Wait, Gale and Rory must know." Madge looked at them both. "Well."

Gale and Rory eyed each other and just shrugged. "I don't know. I don't remember hearing anything when we were here. Rory, you remember?'

"No, I don't think we heard anything." Madge seemed satisfied with the answer. Even though we all grew up together, I know them better. One would lie, and the other one would swear up and down to back him up.

"Oh Jeez, I'd swear you two would know." Madge said.

Finnick tasted his clams. "Maybe she's known for serving the nastiest clams on the east coast." Thud! "OUCH!"

"REGULAR PEOPLE! REGULAR PEOPLE!" We heard the words, but Annie didn't move her lips a millimeter.

"I'm sure it's something more mundane, like she raises money for widows and orphans."

When we finally stopped laughing we thanked Jo for loosening up the mood at the table. He, he, he, widows and orphans.

"Well folks, where was I." Cecelia returned. "Oh, why Mags is a legend."


	16. Chapter 16 The Legend

**The Legend**

"Well her ex-husband is Ralph." Cecelia said.

"So he's still alive?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, he lives here on the island." There was a level of disappointment on everyone's faces. Jo whispered. "Don't worry. She may have killed someone else." I nodded in agreement.

"Oh, that's funny." She looked at all our depressed faces. "You thought she killed him. No, no, no. Nothing like that."

"Then what?" We leaned in. The anticipation was incredible. I felt my heart racing.

"Cecelia, could you take care of table five." The bartender yelled out.

"Sure, be right there. I'll be right back." She walked away.

"I can't believe she did that again." Madge said. "If she leaves again, grab her Gale."

"I'm not grabbing the waitress!"

"Whatever. I'll dive over the table and sit on her til she finishes the story." Madge thought for a second. "If it's not murder, then... hmmmm. I wonder."

"No, she could still be a murderer, just not Dick's." Prim said.

"Ralph, his name was Ralph." I corrected Prim.

"Whatever. Who knows who's buried out back. There could be a whole cemetery out there." All the women looked out the window. "See, how many bodies do you think are out there?"

"Oh my God. You girls are letting you imaginations run wild. I don't think she's a murderer, and she doesn't have a dozen bodies buried out back." My level headed husband said.

"YOU THINK IT'S AS MANY TWELVE! OH GOD!"

"Prim! Keep your voice down!" I blurt out. "Just everybody take a deep breath and relax. I'm sure Peeta's right. There aren't a dozen bodies out back."

"How many then?" Jo asked.

"Maybe six or seven."

"Jesus Katniss. You're worse than they are!" Peeta said.

"Why?"

"You should know better."

"Phhhht. Kit-Kat is not better than the rest of us."

"Thank you Prim. I think."

"If she's not a murderer then what. Maybe she's a cult leader."

"What kind of cult would that be Prim. The bad fish cooks cult." THUD! "OUCH!"

"Yeah. She doesn't look like a satanist." Prim confesses.

"You know guys. She may have done something good." Clove said.

"We decided that wasn't it babe. Remember widows and orphans." Jo said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." They kissed. "Oh here she comes."

"Here's more beer and your food will be out in a minute." Cecelia said. "Anything else?"

"YES!" We all yelled out. "What did Mags do?"

"Oh I didn't finish that story. Sorry." We just sat there and watched her remove some dirty dishes.

"Cecelia, please just finish the story." Madge pleads.

"Oh sure. She came into the restaurant one night and found Ralph and a young waitress getting busy on the pool table." She paused again.

"AND!"

"She cut his dick off."

"OWWWWWW!" The four guys said together while protecting their crouch.

"HA, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." Jo can't control herself.

Clove hits Jo. "Jo, it's not funny."

"Yes it is!"

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"But that's not what made her a legend." Cecelia said as she left the table.


	17. Chapter 17 Ring Toss

**Ring Toss**

"But that's not what made her a legend." Cecelia said as she left the table.

Madge was aghast, "OH MY GOD! She cut her husband's you know what off!" She screamed. "And that's not what made her famous! I don't believe it."

"Why not? Remember what's her name." Gale said.

"Lorena Bobbitt." Peeta said.

"Yeah, Lorena Bobbitt. She cut her husband's pecker off." Gale said.

"Hey Cecelia... Oh where did she go?" Madge got on her chair and looked around the restaurant, "Where is she?" Gale stood and grabbed Madge and lifted her off the chair.

"Get down from there." Gale said. "She'll come back."

"What could she have possibly have done. THIS IS DRIVING ME CRAZY!" Madge screamed. Everybody had an opinion.

"I think she cooked it." Prim said.

"EWEEEEE!" I screamed. "Prim, that wouldn't make her famous. That would make her infamous."

Clove wrinkled her nose and pushed her plate away "I've lost my appetite."

"If you ask me, this is a cock and bull story." Jo said.

"Pun intended?" Annie asked.

"Absolutely." Jo said.

"Where is she, where is she?" When Madge sunk her teeth into something there was no letting go.

"Don't know about Cecelia but here comes our cock cutting cook of culinary chow." Jo said.

"Did you just make that up?" I asked.

"Yes."

"It needs work."

"I know."

"How you folks doin'?" Mags asked. Nobody answered her, but we all eyed that foot long fishing knife. "Folks?"

"Oh fine Mags. More beer would be nice." Gale said.

"That's an interesting knife Mags." Asked the ever inquisitive Madge. "Is it a fishing knife?"

"Yeah, but I don't fish wit it." She pulled it out of its sheath and stuck it into the table. "I'm glad you like it." Madge stared at the handle wobbling back and forth. "Want to touch it?" Madge nervously shook her head. "Okay sweetie." She pulled out the knife and put it away. "Have it your way, you don't know what you're missin'. Oh, your beer will be here shortly."

"HOLEE SHIT! That was creepy!" I said.

"Annie, come here." Madge grabbed Annie shirt and pulled her over. "I think I peed. Walk to the lady's room with me." She nodded okay. As they got up Cecelia walked back over. "So where was I?"

"Sit down! Sit down! Sit down!" Madge directed Annie. "You were about to say why Mags is a legend. And I'm beggn' you not to walk away."

"Oh yeah. Well after she cut it off she had it stuffed and mounted." The silence was deafening. Eyes were wide, jaws were dropped.

"GET OUTA HERE!" Madge screamed. "I don't believe it!"

"Sure is true. Seen it myself." Cecelia said.

"Cecelia, table three pick up." The bartender yelled.

"Got it Harry. Be right back folks." She left.

Madge looked at her husband. "Have you even heard of this Gale?"

"Nope, news to me."

"I wonder where it is. It has to be in the bar. Rory, you and Prim looked at every inch of this bar. Did you see anything phallic hanging on the wall." Rory nodded no.

Jo spoke up. "It's probably in her office. That way she can play ring toss with it."

"He, he, he. Dick's Dick Ring Toss would be the most popular midway game at the church bazaar." I said.


	18. Chapter 18 Stuffed

**Stuffed**

"I like that. Dick's Dick Ring Toss. That would be popular." Jo said while laughing.

"Will you ladies please change the subject."

"Don't worry Finnick. I have no intention of going all Mags on you." Annie kissed Finnick on the cheek. He relaxed. "At least not yet." I wondered why he tensed up again. "Come on Madge. Let's go to the lady's room. Excuse us please."

Madge and Annie went to the lady's room in the rear of the restaurant. "It's down this hall." Annie said.

Madge stopped. "Do you think it's in there?"

"What?"

"Dick's you know what."

"His name was Ralph. And you don't believe all that, do you?"

Madge looked at the office door. "There is only one way to find out."

"Hi girls."

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" They turned around. "Don't sneak up on us Prim!"

"Sorry. What are you doing?" Prim asked.

"We're thinking about going into Mag' office and seeing for ourselves." Madge said.

"No Madge! We weren't thinking that. You were thinking that." Prim grabbed Annie's hand, opened the door and dragged Annie in. Madge was left in the hall.

"Well, are you coming or not?" Madge slipped in and silently closed the door behind her. "Okay, turn on the lights." Madge flicked the lights.

"It doesn't turn on anything. There is enough light coming through the window. Do you see it?"

"Nope." Annie said.

"Neither do I." Madge added. "Prim? Prim?" Prim didn't answer. She pointed.

"Oh my God! There it is!" Annie said. It stood up on the mantle. It was large, and it looked real.

"That's big! It can't be real." Madge said. "Do ya think it's real. Prim, you're a doctor, what do you think."

"Well, in my professional opinion, I don't know. I have seen them even bigger. All swelled up on cadavers. Especially one's that they dragged out of the river after drowning. I remember once they brought in a guy who..."

"Okay Prim! I don't want to hear about all the bloated corpses you've seen. Is that real or not?" Madge asked.

"Well there's only one way to find out." The one thing I could say about my sister is that nothing scares her. Nothing makes her squeamish. Nothing phases her. I guess you have to be like that to poke around people's brains all day long.

"Let me see." Prim reached for it and picked it up by the base. "It looks..."

"HEY! PUT DOWN MY DICK!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They stood there.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They turned around.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They ran out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They ran back to the table.

"YAY!" The whole restaurant was standing and cheering.

"Did we miss something?" Madge asked Annie

"I'm not sure." Annie said. They both looked up and saw what was on the televisions. A continuous loop of Annie, Madge and Prim screaming at the top of their lungs.

Madge walked directly at Gale. "Gale! What's going on?" If she pressed on the table any harder she would put her fists through it. "WELL?"

Annie turned to Finnick. "Finnick? What was all this?" Watching Annie was like watching a killer bunny about to attack.

"I had nothing to do with it. This has Gale written all over it." Finnick was a little too defensive. "No, really, I swear." Annie sat on Finnick's lap.

Mags stepped forward with Cecelia. "It looks like you ladies got funked!"

"That's punked Mags."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's punked."

"You ladies just got punked." She held up a large photo of the three of them. "You will be displayed on our wall of fame." She pointed to a wall of framed photos, all with screaming people. "You will be proudly hung here."

I leaned over to Jo. "Look Jo, Annie is so cute nibbling on Finnick's ear."

"Finnick, If you ever do something to me like that I will cut your's off. Got it." Annie whispered.

Clove joined in. "He's nodding agreement. She must have told him something sexy."

"Excuse me everybody, where's Prim?" Rory asked.

"I don't know. She was right next to us." Madge said. Rory and I got up and looked for her.

"I guess there is something that freaks her out." Lying face up on the floor is the little duck. Out like a light. "It looks like she fainted. Rory, you better try to wake her."

"Why?" Rory looked at Prim on the ground. "She looks so peaceful."

"She's not dead Rory. Wake her." He hesitated. At first I couldn't understand why then I understood it. He's was just plain afraid to wake her. "Rory, just get it over with." He had this panged look on his face. "Oh move over. I'll do it." I pushed him away.

"Let me stand by the door." Rory moved to the doorway.

"Prim, Prim." I shook her. "Prim, Prim." Her eyes suddenly opened. She looked around. She spotted Rory and smiled. That was a good sign.

"Hi honey." Rory said from the hallway. "Are you okay?" She nodded, but he stayed in the hall.

"RORY NATHANIEL HAWTHORNE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He knew when it was time to take off, and Prim is pretty fast when she put her mind to it.

"They'll be back." I said as I sat at the table.

Jo called to Gale. "Hey Gale, is Rory's middle name really Nathaniel?" He nodded his head.

"As in Scarlett Letter and House of the Seven Gables Nathaniel Hawthorne?"

"Yup, the one and only."

"Jeez Gale, how did he end up withe that name? Is it an old family name?" Jo asked.

"Nope, he's named after Nathaniel Hawthorne."

"Get outta here. Why? Was your mother a fan of his writing?"

"Nope. My parents screwed around in The House of the Seven Gables. They snuck away from the tour, found a quiet corner and bam. Nine months later, little brother" This was the first I ever heard this story. I'm not doubting Gale's story but trying to picture Vic Sr and Hazelle screwing is like trying to imagine my parents together. I knew they had a sex life, but it's not something I want to picture.

"Brrrr!" I shivered.


	19. Chapter 19 Between a Rock and a Hard

**Between a Rock and a Hard Peeta**

"Brrrrr!" I shivered.

"You're shivering. Want my coat?" Peeta put his arm around me and asked.

"I wasn't shivering from the cold." I grabbed his hand. "Let's take a walk."

"Sure." It's been awhile since we walked hand in hand. It felt good. I don't know why we don't do it more often. That's not true, I know why. We just got used to each other. Maybe even took each other for granted. The thought that the other person might not be there one day is unthinkable, so we don't feel the need to hold on.

"What's that screaming up the beach?" Peeta asked.

"Sounds like Prim. Probably still chasing Rory." Peeta stopped and turned to me. Even on my tip toes I can't look at him directly in the eye. "OH!" He lifted me up onto a rock, and I leaned against a tree. "So that's what your eyes look like. They're so blue." I could get lost in his eyes. He reached in and our lips met.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and we kissed deeply. I felt like a teenager making out with my boyfriend. "I love you Katniss."

"I love you too." Our lips met again. His lips felt like magic. I tingled inside. He grabbed my hips and rubbed himself against me. "Oh Peeta. Hmmmm!" My skirt rose as he put his hand between my legs. I felt how wet I got. "Oh God. Oh God." He lifted my skirt and lowered my panties. I stepped out of them when they hit my ankles. I squeezed him as tight as I could when he rubbed me. "Oh my God Peeta." I playfully bit his shoulder.

Peeta brushed his hand against me as he pulled down his zipper. My heart pounded in anticipation. I held him tight to keep my balance. He rubbed himself against me. I whispered in his ear, "Stop teasing." I wanted him now. We needed to be one.

"Peeta, here?" I barely got the words out when he pressed his mouth against mine. His tongue was deep inside me. My teeth rubbed against his tongue as he withdrew. It was a not too subtle hint, don't talk.

I reached down and grabbed was no doubt in my mind, he was ready. I rubbed him against me. He was large and hard. I got on my tiptoes and guided him into me. He slid easily in. We moaned together as he penetrated me. We were one.

I squeezed him tight and leaned on his shoulder. He went in and out. Each time a little deeper. Each time a little harder. All the blood rushed out of my head and left me light-headed. When he hit me it sent shockwaves across my body. The shocks became more intense, and I couldn't take it any longer.

I whispered in his ear, "Now Peeta, now." He sped up. Each time my rear bounced off the tree behind me. "Oh God Peeta, now, please now." I didn't beg. I pleaded. I didn't want. I needed. I couldn't wait for him any longer to explode in me.

And then it happened. One last thrust seemed to lift me off the ground. I felt him inside me. I thought it went on forever. His breathing was labored, but he managed to get out, "I love you... I love you Katniss." He let go of me and grabbed the tree. We were lucky he did that. We were about to collapse.

"I love you too. I love you Peeta Mellark." Peeta Mellark, the baker's son, was mine. Now and forever.


	20. Chapter 20 Pink Lady

**Pink Lady**

"Here, let me help you down." Peeta grabbed my hips and lifted me off the rock. "Thank you kind sir." I'm glad he helped. I'm still a little wobbly.

"You're welcome my lady." I'm surprised he had the strength, must have a lot of adrenaline still flowing through his bloodstream.

I looked around, but it was so dark on this moonless night that the only thing visible was the lights coming from Dirty Dick's. "Peeta, do you see my panties?" We lit the area with our cell phones. "Where could they have gone?"

He massaged my butt, "don't worry, you've gone without panties before." He pulled me close and kissed my neck.

"Oh God Peeta, you're gonna make me nuts again." I continued the search. "I've never not worn them with a skirt this short." I tugged at my skirt trying to lower it.

"Come on, let's go. Don't worry." He pinched my butt. "Maybe they were stolen by a small animal." I stood straight up and held the light up and looked all around.

"You're right, let's go back." Who knew what underwear stealing vermin lurked behind a solitary restaurant on a secluded beach. "Hurry!" I grabbed his hand and dragged him back.

Before we went back in I turned to him and put my arms around his neck. "I missed you." I kissed him. "Never again."

"Never again." He replied.

"Tonight kinda reminded me of that time we went to Bear Mountain." I opened the door, and the group was at the bar.

"Hey Katniss, I don't remember going to Bear Mountain with you."

"HEY PEETA! Settle something between me and Finnick. He said..." Gale screamed.

While Peeta got waylaid into the debate between Gale and Finnick I found Jo. "Hi."

"Hi. How was the sex?" Oh Christ, I think my best friend, college roommate and business partner was clairvoyant.

"Jeez Jo, how did you know? Am I glowing or something?" I asked.

"No, nothing like that. You're not wearing your underwear anymore." She answered.

I pulled my skirt down and brought my legs close together. I'm sure my face was red from my blush. "How can you tell?"

"Relax. No one noticed. I just remembered how you tugged at your skirt when you're going commando. It's cute. Reminds me of college." While I tried to hide me and Peeta's escapades Prim showed her's like a badge of honor. She came up behind me and threw her arms around me. "How's my big sister?" I saw that she was drunk. The slurred speech, the droopy eyes and she smelt like a vat of tequila. It was nice that she acknowledged that I'm the big sister.

"Well, me and Peeta..."

"That's nice Kit-Kat." She swiped my drink and finished it off. The normal Prim returned that quick.

"Prim, a question. Why are you wearing Rory's shirt?" I asked.

"Mine disappeared."

"What, like magic?" Jo asked.

"I duuno. One minute it was there and the next minute it was gone. So maybe it was magic. But the funny thing is we couldn't find it."

"Maybe a raccoon stole it and is building a new wardrobe." I almost snorted out my drink. All I thought about was a raccoon with that mask of her's running around with Prim's top and my undies.

"Don't be silly Jo. Why would a raccoon want my pink Donna Karan top which I bought in Nordstom's. They already have fur coats." She looked at the empty glass. "This was really good. I'll have another. Hey bartender, three more of these!"

Clove, who was giving tips to the bartenders, started to make our drinks. She'll have the local fisherman drinking Pink Ladies any day now.

He, he, he, a raccoon wearing a pink Donna Karan top. Now that's funny.

I looked up and saw my love signalling me. I waved. He held up his hand and showed my panties balled up in his hand. "That little thief!"

Prim spun around. "What! You see the raccoon?"

* * *

A/N: Well, Katniss and her friends trip to Atlantic City is over. I hoped you enjoyed it. A new story will start next week.


	21. Chapter 21 The Company

**The Company**

"Good morning Lily. Did you miss mommy?" I missed my precious little wonder. "How was Lily, Glimmer?"

"Fine, but I didn't see much of her. When she wasn't at Britney's she was in her room listening to the latest boy band."

"Apparently we went through a time warp, and I thought we only went to Atlantic City."

"But seriously, once your parents showed up your mom took Lily and I never saw her again."

"I'm sorry I missed them." I spun for Glimmer. "How do I look?" I hopped she noticed I've lost weight.

"You look good. I think you've lost a few more pounds." YAY! SHE NOTICED! "What's the occasion?"

"Yeah, just a few. I'm meeting Effie and Jo."

"Good luck."

* * *

"Good morning and welcome to the first meeting of our little venture." Effie had taken charge of our "little venture". Her greatest attribute was her ability to organize and get things done. "I think we need to divide up our responsibilities. Agreed?"

"Good idea Effie." Jo said, and I agreed.

"Okay, I'll organize, Jo, you're creative." That made sense. Jo is the writer in the bunch.

"Now first on the agenda is..."

"Um Effie," I interrupted. "What do I do?"

"Oh Katniss, you have the most important job." Oh what could it be, president? "You are the face and voice of Kit Kat Kop." That's it?

"What the hell does that mean? The voice and the face?" It was like I'm a puppet. "I'm not doing this just to be a mouthpiece. I want some responsibility."

"Ah Katniss, what would you like to?" Jo asked. "We do need a treasurer." Um, numbers, I did horrible in math. Finance, that was mostly math I think. Banking, Ugh.

"Okay, I'll be the face." I thought about this for a second. "I want business cards though."

"No problem... Katniss Mellark, Chief Face." Oh Jo was such a comedian.

"Now that we settled that, let's move on to the agenda." Effie could always be depended to take charge. "We need to decide on the name for the corporation."

Jo offered. "How 'bout Kit Kat Kop Corp but Corp with a K."

"Oh Jo I like that." I said. She had such a good imagination.

"That is good Jo but it might be a little limiting. We might want to move into other things besides Kit Kat Kop." Jo and I nodded in agreement. "So I think something generic. I suggest KKK Corporation. It doesn't tie us into anything specific." I never thought that Effie had much of a sense of humor, but she does.

I knew something was wrong when Jo looked at me, and I looked at her, and we realized Effie was serious. "Unless you think it should be KKK incorporated. I'm not sure which one flows better. KKK corporation or KKK incorporated?"

I used all my inner strength to keep from laughing when I said, "Effie, you've got..."

"...a point." Jo interrupted me. "While Kit Kat Kop might be too limiting, KKK might be too generic." Jo grabbed and squeezed my leg. "Right Kat?"

"Yes, too generic." OUCH! "What do you suggest Jo?"

"How 'bout... Kat's World incorporated. It keeps Katniss in the name." Effie looked at the ceiling and tapped her nose with her finger. Was this how creative sessions went?

I wanted to talk, but Jo and I sat there silently. I wasn't used to all this silence. My house wasn't silent. Work wasn't silent at all. And silence at the apartment is new. Because of Lily, Peeta and I have started using our own form of sign language.

Finally, "I like it. So Kat's World incorporated? Agreed?" We nodded yes. Wow, I'm a corporation.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the lateness. Work, ugh!


	22. Chapter 22 Chinese Food

**Chinese Food**

"Sweetheart, I love you more than life itself. I can't imagine life without you." Rory got down on one knee and opened up the little gift box. "Primrose Violet, will you marry me?"

"Um, no. I would like Chinese food. When you order it I want sweet and sour chicken. I'm going to take a shower."

* * *

"I can't believe she said no?" Was the first thing Gale heard when Rory walked through the door.

"What'd you expect bro? She's turned you down three times already."

"Four times. Now I'm a five times loser."

"And you left while she was in the shower?"

"Yup."

"Have you heard from her?"

"Yeah. She texted me asking where the Chinese food was."

"That rough bro."

"Tell me about it."

When Rory felt like shit he went to see his best friend, his brother Gale. Although Rory was six years younger than Gale they were always close. Gale was a Boy Scout, Rory was a Boy Scout. Gale played football and hockey, Rory played football and hockey. Except for their careers Rory always followed Gale.

One time for Halloween Gale dressed Rory up as a dog, put a leash on him and walked him around for trick or treat. Wait, that wasn't a very good example, but you can guess what I meant.

Rory lied on Gale's sofa wallowing in self-pity. Blah, blah, blah, I love her. Blah, blah, blah, I can't live without her. Oh God, it has made me sick over the years. But I digress.

Gale listened and tried to cheer him up. "Listen bro, maybe she did you a favor?"

"What do you mean?" Rory asked.

"I mean, maybe you're better without her."

"I can't believe that you..." Rory went on and on about how Prim and he belonged together. How they were meant to be. How they were true kindred spirits. Gale was at a loss for words. Which wasn't odd for Gale, he was a pretty quiet guy. Not Darius quiet, but that strong silent type of quiet.

"Rory, I have a suggestion." Rory sat there and screamed into a cushion he was hugging.

"What?"

"You need something to take your mind off Prim." That would be a tough nut to crack. Prim was always on Rory's mind. It seemed that his single-minded purpose in life was to please Prim.

One time Prim was out-of-town, and she sprained her ankle. Rory flew out to care for her and fly with her on the way back. Ugh, a sprained ankle! He sent her flowers weekly to her office. But if she didn't like the assortment she would have them sent to a patients room, with a card from her!

"Gale, she's all I think about. Day and night. At home and work. Even in the shower I..."

"Alright! TMI!" Gale stood over his little brother and shook Rory's head. "You know what you need."

"What?"

"Vegas baby!"

"When do we leave?"


	23. Chapter 23 Vegas Baby

**Vegas Baby**

"You know what you need." Gale said.

"What?" Rory asked.

"Vegas baby!"

"When do we leave?" Just like that the Hawthorne brothers decided on a road trip. "Are you sure? What will Madge say?" And then one brother looked for a way out.

"She's in D.C. for the week, and I still have some personal time left."

"I should really call Prim and..."

"Stop it Rory. She just broke your heart. It's time for you to think of yourself and have some fun."

"Yeah! You're right. VEGAS BABY!"

"We can spend some quality time together." Meant, we can smoke cigars and drink.

"We can see a show." Meant, we can see girls wearing practically nothing on stage.

"We can play some craps and blackjack." Meant, we can get free drinks from waitress' wearing practically nothing.

"We can take your mind off Prim." Meant, we can get you laid with a woman who is short, stacked and has dark hair. The anti-Prim.

* * *

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Annie asked me.

"Do you mind if we just hang out here. Prim is coming over." I answered.

"No, that's fine. We'll watch a movie." Thursday night was my night out. Since I was in college I got together with my friends and we went out drinking. But we've done it less and less lately. We all seem to be busy. Jo and I with our new business venture. Madge running back and forth to D.C. And Annie is busy when school is in session. So tonight it will be me, Annie and Prim watching some chick flick.

"Bridget Jones' Diary?" I asked.

"Why bother picking. Prim will just pick out what to watch anyway." Annie was right. The Little Duck always seemed to take charge. I could never figure out why we let her. I guessed it was just easier to capitulate.

"Speaking of the Little Duck. She has arrived." Prim was dressed in a red wrap-tie dress, a black sweater and black three-inch heels. "Hey."

"Hey. Why don't we stay in tonight?" Annie and I looked and grinned at each other.

"Are you sure Prim?"

"Yeah. Let's watch a movie."

"How bout Bridget Jones' ..." Annie started to say.

"Anything other than Bridget Jones' Diary." Enough said.

Prim went to the kitchen poured our wine. One positive aspect of the Little Duck is her wine choosing ability. She knew what wine went with what food. I poked Annie. "Remember the time she got into the fight with the wine steward at the Blue Finn?" Annie nodded and laughed. "Oh wait, here she comes."

"Here you go ladies." She poured our wine, and we each take a sip. It was a very sweet wine.

"Prim, this is good. What is it?"

"It's an ice wine. A Riesling from Germany." This is so good I didn't care what we watched tonight.

"Cheers!" We clinked our glasses.

"Did Peeta go with Gale and Rory to Las Vegas? Finnick was busy."

"He wanted to but..."

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!" Prim screamed so loud I thought I felt room vibrate.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!"

"Prim! What is wrong with you. Your crazy loony scream scared the baby! I wouldn't be surprised if you scared her for life."

"Sorry Lily." Prim called out to Lily before she turned to Annie. "What do you mean Rory went to Vegas?"

"Gale called Finnick and asked him if he wanted to go but Finnick couldn't. Prim, what's the problem?" Prim narrowed her eyes so much you could barely see them.

"Why that little son of a bi..."

"Prim! Language! Lily!" I said as I held the baby. "What is your problem?

"Rory asked me to marry him tonight." Annie jumped up and started clapping. She looked like one of the contestants on The Price is Right. I could hear the announcer, 'Annie O'Dair, come on down.' Annie climbing over people to get to the aisle and then running to the open contestant spot. Screaming and jumping all the way.

Prim and I just stared at Annie. "What? We're having another wedding. Aren't we?"

"No, Prim said no." I looked back at Prim. She was breathing hard and looking straight up at the ceiling. "Right Prim?"

She grabbed her bag and sweater. "I have to go." She stormed out of the apartment. I sat down with a calm Lily and Annie and I exchanged glances.

"You know what this means?" I asked Annie.

"More wine for us and Bridget Jones' Diary?" She lifted her glass and took a sip.

"Yup."


	24. Chapter 24 Flight of the Little Duck

**Flight of the Little Duck**

When Prim decided on something she went full force. "JFK." She told the cab driver. JFK is one of the world's busiest airports. It is at the southern tip of Queens, one of the outer boroughs. At this time of night it didn't take too long for Prim to get to the airport. Less than an hour.

"What terminal ma'am?"

"I don't know?"

"I need to know where to drop you lady."

"Okay, American Airlines." Prim didn't have a flight booked. But because of her impulsiveness she was flying blind, figuratively speaking.

"I sorry ma'am. There are no more flights to Las Vegas until the morning." The clerk at the ticket counter said.

"That's unacceptable." That caught the representative off guard.

"I checked the other airlines and the other airports. Nothing until the morning ma'am. Would you like me to book you a room at a local hotel?" She nodded yes. She was resigned to the fact that she and Rory won't meet for another day.

"Thank you." Primrose Violet Everdeen walked away dejected. She finally came across something she couldn't control, the flight schedules of the major airlines.

* * *

"So what do you want to do first? Blackjack, craps, poker?" Gale loved Las Vegas. It was a giant playground. It was a place where you could be anyone you wanted to be and then go home. Remember, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll just hang out here in the hotel room." Gale caught Rory staring at the ceiling and checking his phone for messages every minute. He knew his brother felt like shit, and it was his job to fix it.

Gale kicked Rory's bed. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, ASSHOLE!" Gale was not one to allow problems to fester. He was a man of action. "We came to Vegas to have fun, and that's what we're gonna do!" He grabbed Rory by the feet and pulled him off the bed and, PLOOP!

"OW! That hurt dick-head! What the fuck is wrong with you!"

"There's nothing wrong with me jerk-face, it's you. Moping around like a sick puppy. Get off your ass and let's have fun!" Gale gave Rory the most serious face he could muster. He used that face to intimidate suspects during interrogation. It said, you're going to prison for longer than you have to if you don't tell me the truth... asshole.

"Okay Gale. Relax." And Rory fell for it.

* * *

Primorose Violet Everdeen checked in to one of the hotels near the airport. She didn't have a change of clothing or toiletries. She stared at herself in the mirror. Rory popped into her mind and a small tear trickled from her eye. She wondered if she was doing the right thing or if she could even talk him into coming back with her.

_"_Hey! That doesn't sound like me! Let's try that again."

Primorose Violet Everdeen checked in to one of the hotels near the airport. She didn't have a change of clothing or toiletries. She stared at herself in the mirror. Rory popped into her mind, and a wave of anger came over her. "Why that little son of a bitch. Flying to Vegas to have fun. I'm going to drag that little weasel back by the balls if I have to."

"Now that sounds like me!"

* * *

A/N: If you ever wondered how Prim got the nickname "Little Duck" check out "The Wedding" chapter eleven.


	25. Chapter 25 The Short Flight There

**The Short Flight There**

Luckily for Prim the airport is really a shopping mall that had planes landing and taking off somewhere out back. She bought all the necessities for a one night stay in Las Vegas. Her plan was clear: step one, buy clothes. "Check."

Step two, get on plane. "Check."

Step three, bring Rory home with her. "Piece of cake."

Prim boarded the plane and took out her magazine, Cosmopolitan. "Let's see, 52 Hot Sex Tips. Hmmm, done that... Tried that, ended up in ER... I don't get it." She turned the magazine upside down. "Now I get it."

The flight attendant approached. "Something to drink ma'am?"

"A Tequila Sunrise." Yes it was morning, so a drink with sunrise in it might seem appropriate.

"We have tequila, but not much sunrise." The flight attendant said with a chuckle.

"Then just bring me the tequila."

The old lady next to her leaned over and said. "Isn't it a little early to have a drink. In my day you didn't drink til noon." Prim smiled politely. She wanted to roll her eyes and tell her to mind her own business but...

"Well it's noon somewhere in the world." And she went back to her magazine. "The Naughty Orgasm Tricks Couples Love... That doesn't look too interesting... I'll show it to Katniss... It's more her speed."

When she got to Las Vegas she grabbed a cab. "Caesar's please." She didn't know that they were at that hotel but it was an educated guess. Finnick has a restaurant there and they always comp him a suite. The trick is finding the room.

She approached the desk. "Hello ma'am. How may I help you?"

"Hi, Rory Hawthorne's room please."

"I'm sorry, but I can't give out that information. I'd be glad to call the room." He reached for the phone.

"No, no, no. I was told to surprise him." She opened her little overnight back to reveal a sheer pink nightie. "You see." She leaned over to whisper. "My boss gave me the room number," she slapped her head like a ditsy blonde should, "but I forgot it." She batted those baby blues and bit her lip. She almost had him. "So I'd appreciate it if you could..." She slid a twenty across the counter.

"Room 1216." That did it.

She gave him her broadest smile. "Thank you um..." She looked at his name badge. "Jerry."

She turned and walked to the elevator. "Men."

Getting into the room was a different story. She hoped neither Gale nor Rory were in the room. She wanted to be there to surprise him.

"Here we go, 1216." She knocked on the door. No answer. "Good."

"Oh Damn, I forgot my key." She stomped her foot. She called to the maid up the hall. "Señorita. ¿me ayuda?"

The maid rushed to Prim. "¿En qué puedo ayudarle?"

"Perdí mi llave. Usted ve que estaba de compras y vi estos zapatos lindos. Así que le pregunté al recepcionista si vinieron en rojo. Ella dijo que iba a buscar. Entonces le pregunté a mi amigo carol si pensaba negro sería mejor." Prim yammered on. The maid pretended to listen. "Ella no me respondió. Ella puede estar tan absorto en sí mismo."

"Señorita. Shhhh." The maid put her finger to her mouth. She took out her card key, opened the door and Prim stepped inside. The maid walked away and muttered to herself. "Prostituta loca."

Prim closed the door behind her. "That was too easy. They should look at their security."

Prim looked around. She'd been to a suite like this before. It had two large bedrooms, kitchen, living room and a bathroom with a hot tub. "I know where we're spending this evening." Now all she had to do was wait for Rory to come back.


	26. Chapter 26 The Little Duck that Roared

**The Duck that Roared**

Prim made herself at home. She took a shower and changed. Made herself a cup of tea and lied on the sofa. It was very comfortable and before she knew it she dozed off.

"Prim, Prim." She felt someone nudging her shoulder. She opened her eyes and when they came into focus, she saw Rory. His dark eyes stared at her. His smile made her feel warm inside. "Hi."

"Rory." She put her hand around his neck and pulled him close. Their lips met and they kissed long and hard. When he backed up she looked around the room and asked. "Um, where's Gale?"

"When I came in and saw you there I asked him to leave. He went to play poker. He won't come back." Rory reached down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him. They were so tight she felt their hearts beating together.

I'm not sure how much Rory could bench press but it was more than what Prim weighed. He picked her up easily. Prim held on and continued to kiss him. Prim loved how it felt to be held. It felt safe.

Rory put Prim on the bed. It was soft and it enveloped Prim. Even her slight frame sunk into the mattress. Rory climbed on top of her. Prim's heart pounded. She felt Rory as he pressed into her. Her insides were about to explode. She wanted Rory now. Prim reached down and...

The door opened and Prim woke from her dream. "What? Who's there?" Prim got up from the couch and saw Rory at the front door with a woman. She was the anti-Prim. Both were beautiful but the woman wasn't as tall as Prim. She had a body that most woman would die for. But her most striking feature was her flame red hair.

"Prim, what are you doing here?" Rory asked.

"I guess I fell asleep on the couch. Hey, what are you doing with her? You just pick her up at the bar or something." Prim paced the floor, the fury building up in her. Once her fuse was lit there was no turning back. "Or is she a fuckin' hooker!" The woman had a look of surprise on her face. She raised one eyebrow like Mr. Spock would do on Star Trek.

"Prim, don't talk to her like that! Calm down!" Rory may have talked but Prim wasn't hearing.

"HEY! What's with all the yelling." Gale entered the room. "Oh, hi Prim." Gale went to the cabinet and took out something. "Mrs. Kaplan, here's your husband's wallet. I hope nothing's missing. There wasn't any cash when we found it."

"He doesn't carry cash in the wallet. It looks like all his cards are here." She looked up at the two brothers. "We can't thank you gentlemen enough." She shook both their hands. "Remember to call us, dinner is on us. Bye." Gale walked Mrs. Kaplan to the door which left Rory and Prim staring at each other. Prim looked like she was stunned by an electric shock. Rory was emotionless.

"Prim! What's going on here?" Gale didn't know what had just happened. "Rory?"

Rory kept his eyes locked on Prim. "Gale, I'll meet you downstairs."

"Um, okay. I'll see you in the casino. Bye Prim." Gale left.

"Rory, I'm so..."

"No Prim."

"But I just want to say..." Rory shook his head and walked towards the door.

"Prim, I'm going to meet Gale. Don't be here when I get back." Rory left the room and closed the door behind him.

When Prim was eight she was bothering another girl. The girl got her older sister who punched Prim in the gut. Prim wasn't hurt but it knocked all the wind out of her. This was how she felt when she sat and tried to catch her breath.

What started out with a little duck roaring ended with a little duck whimpering.

She only got out one barely audible word. "Rory."


	27. Chapter 27 The Long Flight Home

**The Long Flight Home**

Prim's flight home was long. It was delayed in Vegas. They had to land in Detroit and change planes then got delayed landing in New York. She got off the plane in a virtually empty terminal. She looked for the exit to hail a cab when she saw a chauffeur holding a sign. She walked towards the sign that said, "Little Duck."

She managed a broken smile, "Hi Kit-Kat." We walked towards each other and hugged. "Nice to see you."

"You've had a long day. Want to stay with us tonight?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

We were both quiet on the ride home. I spoke to Gale earlier and knew everything. This was the perfect 'I told you so moment' but I won't. I'll be a sister and a friend. I'll be there for her.

"Thanks for picking me up Katniss. I'm too drunk to drive."

"Prim, you don't have a car.'

"Oh yeah."

The ride from Laguardia Airport to the Upper West Side did not take long at all. The streets are pretty empty this time of night. We were both silent until... "I think I lost him Kat."

"No Prim. Don't say that." I responded. She just nodded her head. "You get some sleep and..."

"No. That'll be too late. I should have spoken to him in Vegas." Prim rarely cried. Especially emotional crying. To her it showed weakness, and the last thing she wanted to show was weakness.

"You'll speak to him tomorrow. He's staying at Gale's. Madge is out-of-town."

"What! He's at Gale's. Drive me there." Oh, I didn't think this was such a good idea.

"Are you sure Prim? I don't know." Prim opened her mouth and was about to order me to drive to Gale's.

"Please Kat. Please." How could I resist.

"Prim, I'll stay in the lobby. Send Gale down if you're staying to talk." Prim hugged me and kissed my cheek. It was a heartfelt hug. WOW! "Stop it Prim. Your bony arms hurt." She smiled and walked to the elevator.

After a few minutes Gale appeared. He turned to say good-bye to the doorman. "Good night Mike."

"Good night detective."

"Hi Gale. I guess they haven't killed each other. At least not yet." We both chuckled.

"Rory was really angry. We'll see. Can I spend the night at your apartment?"

"Of course Gale. Come on." We walked back to the car and drove to my apartment.

Meanwhile...

"Stewardess, when are we going to land?"

"I'm sorry for the delay Mrs. Hawthorne. All flights into all the New York airports are delayed. Can I get you another drink?"

"Please." Madge wasn't a good flyer to begin with. And circling the airport wasn't helping. The little bottles of liquor did though. "Oh damn!"

Mrs. Hawthorne, is everything alright?"

"No, I lost my contact. Now I have to take out the other." I never wore contact lenses but I would think it would be hard to take them out in a shaking airplane while being drunk. "Owww! I poked my eye." Add an irritated eye to the list.

Madge finally made it back to her apartment. She left DC early so she could surprise Gale. Now she figured he'd be sound asleep. Besides that, she was drunk and half blind. She wasn't feeling too romantic herself.

"Can I help you Mrs. Hawthorne?"

"No thanks Danny." She said good night to the doorman.


	28. Chapter 28 Going Dirty Dick

**Going Dirty Dick**

Madge struggled to see the buttons on the elevator panel. "God damn. I can't see a thing." Madge felt the raised buttons for her floor. "Ah, found it. I hope." She got out on her floor and stumbled to her door. She hunted her pocketbook for her keys. "Cough drops, no. Makeup case, no. Credit card case, no. Keys, yes." She tried four or five keys until she found the right one. Click. "Open. Good." She walked inside and went straight for her bedroom.

Madge and Gale have a large apartment. There is nooooo waaaaay Gale could afford the rent on this place. But Madge could. Gale put his pride aside for his bride. They don't live any other part of their lives in an over-the-top fashion so Gale agreed to the apartment.

"I can't wait to get to bed." Madge mumbled to herself as she felt her way along the wall. She was making pretty good progress when something caught her attention. A woman's voice. And Gale's voice. Coming from the guest bedroom.

"I'm gotta pee." She heard the woman say and then giggle.

"I'll be here." She heard Gale say.

"That sonofabitch." She reached for the doorknob and flew the door open. "Gale! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"NO MADGE! NO!" Rory screamed out as he jumped off the bed.

"YOU BASTARD! I SHOULD GO ALL DIRTY DICK ON YOU!"

"NO MADGE! NO!"

* * *

"Hey guys, thanks for letting me sleep here. Rory and Prim needed some time to work things out." Gale, Peeta and I have spent half the night telling stories. Well, actually Gale and I told stories. Peeta dozed off with his head on my lap after the third hunting story.

"Remember the time Prim got her head stuck between the balusters on the deck? Your dad had to cut her out."

"Yes, how could I forget. I got grounded for two weeks because I lured her there. Jeez, you'd think I just left her there. I went and got help."

"You're a real humanitarian Kit-Kat." We both laughed. This is what happened when two old friends get together. All the memories well up. And we certainly had a lot.

"Still not as bad as when you glued your little brother to the floor." Gale rolled his eyes. "Your dad had to cut the floor and take Rory, with the piece of linoleum attached to his ass, to the hospital. Now that was funny."

"Oh, what time is it." Gale looked at his phone. "Oh shoot. My phone's battery is dead. Lend me your charger." Gale plugged his phone in and went to the kitchen.

"Get me a refill please." I said.

beep... beep... beep... beep... beep... beep... "Gale, you have a few messages." beep... beep... beep...

"Not a few, thirty-five, no thirty-six, no forty. Shit." He started opening them. "They're all from Madge but they don't make any sense at all. I think she's in Atlantic City. She keeps saying something about Dirty Dick." Gale called Madge on the phone. "Hi babe, what's wrong? Uh ah. Okay. Hmmm... THE HOSPITAL! What one?... I'll fly right down... Oh, not you... Roosevelt?... Here in New York?... Okay... RORY!"

"What happened?" I asked Gale.

"You'll never guess."


	29. Chapter 29 Madge! Focus!

**MADGE! FOCUS!**

"Oh Gale, that damn plane wouldn't land. You know how I hate to fly!" Madge spun around like a top. "It just circled and circled and circled." She couldn't keep her balance. "WOW! I shouldn't do that."

"Listen to me Madge, focus! What happened when you got home?"

"Well I had a few drinks in the lounge while we waited. I had the cutest waitress. She looked like Clove, not a lesbian though... Clove is so sweet... Jo is so lucky."

"Madge, come back to us, okay?" Gale snapped his fingers and Madge blinked her eyes.

"Then on the plane I had a few more drinks... I think I had, um vodka or was it maybe tequila..." Gale snapped his fingers again. "and then my contacts... they hurt so much... maybe I'll go back to glasses... Jo looks so goo in her glasses... Jo and Clove make the cutest couple... you know Katniss has a crush on Clove."

My eyes got real large. "COME ON MADGE FOCUS! FOCUS!" I snapped my fingers this time.

"Okay then I got to the building... I spoke to the doorman... you know Danny and Michael are brothers... they are so sweet... I'm not sure which one was there... the blonde one or the one that has a different last name... I wonder why he has a different last name... I'm sure they had the same parents... they do look alike... well he helped me to the elevator... they had the nicest bouquet of flowers on the table... I tried to bring it up to the apartment... we need to remember him for Christmas this year..."

You could see the frustration in Gale's face. "Please Madge. In the apartment. Please!"

"Oh okay... I got up to the apartment... I think we'll repaint the hallway... should we go with white again or a color?... maybe yellow... nooooo! green... that's Katniss' favorite color... I should ask Katniss to help me pick out a color... oh hi Katniss... what do you think of green... not that puke green, ewe, but a nice green..."

Gale walked away and grabbed his head. Maybe Peeta can bring her around. "Madge, look at me."

"Oh hiiii Peeta. You are sooooo cute." She put her finger right on his nose.

Gale had enough. He grabbed her by the arms and shook her. "Okay Madge! Focus! What happened?"

"Gale." I tapped his shoulder. "Might not be such a good idea to shake her. Okay." He nodded yes.

He rubbed her arms. "Please Madge." She pouted at the rough handling. "Oh babe don't cry. Please. I'm sorry. Okay." Madge nodded.

"Well okay, jeez, Rory and you look so much alike Gale... and you are so handsome... kiss me Gale... hey! Why does everything smell like antiseptic? ... oh these walls are so white!"

Prim entered the room after she spoke to the doctor. "Prim, maybe you could shed some light on this. It doesn't look like Madge will be too much help." I said.

"She was like a crazy woman! Screaming how she was gonna go all dirty dick on my poor Rory."

"Prim, maybe you could calmly start at the beginning." Gale asked. Madge threw her arms around Gale's neck and tried to reach up and kiss him.

"Why are you so far away?" Madge was a little unstable and Gale had to help her stand. "Take me big boy!"

"Okay, well, after Gale left..."


	30. Chapter 30 Needy

**Needy**

"What do you want Prim?" Rory sat down on the couch and looked her straight in the eye. Prim was at loss for words. "Well?" Prim paced up and down looking for the right thing to say. Prim thought she prepared herself for this when she decided to come over, but now she didn't know what to say. "Prim, if you have nothing to say..."

"Rory, I'm a needy person. I..."

"No Prim, you're more than that, you're a selfish person. All you ever think about is yourself." Prim knew what Rory said was true, and she didn't deny it. She was a selfish person.

"I know I'm selfish, but I think about more than just me." This surprised Rory. Not only Prim admitting she's selfish, but that she claimed that she thought about more than herself.

"I don't think you could give me an example of how you think about others. Give me an example."

Without hesitation she answered. "I turned down your marriage proposal." Rory's eyes got large and the only thing that held him back from screaming at her was the tear coming out of her eye as she looked at him.

"What are you talking about Prim? I want to spend the rest of my life..." She cut him off quickly.

"I'm not good enough for you Rory. You deserve better." You need to forget Mrs. Kaplan being the anti-Prim, this was the anti-Prim. Prim had always thought of herself as the best. She graduated top of her class in both high school and college. When she finished her internship she was the most sort after new doctor. She dated the most desirable boy in school, Rory, and now she stood in front of him saying she's no good for him. "Good bye Rory." Like a gust of wind she turned and sprinted for the door.

Rory jumped up and caught up with her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up. She turned around and faced him. Her face was like a waterfall of tears. Prim, for the first time, showed that she was vulnerable, had flaws and self-doubt. She wrapped her arms around his neck and twisted her arms into a knot that would never come loose. Rory carried her into the guest room and laid her on the bed.

She opened herself up to Rory, and he accepted her. Prim unwrapped her arms, and Rory climbed on top of her. She felt their hearts beating in unison. Their lips met, she pulled him tight, and they kissed with a passion that they had never experienced before.

She felt him press against her and for the first time they were truly were one.

She laid there and let Rory make her feel like she was made for him. She allowed herself to melt when Rory kissed her neck and felt her breasts. Her heart felt like it was going to explode out of her chest. "Oh Rory, I love you so much."

The harder he made love to her the deeper she dug her nails into his back. He moaned loudly calling out her name over and over. "Now Rory, now." She squeezed him as tight as she could. "Please now! Now!" Rory went faster and harder. She screamed louder and then Rory collapsed on her. "I love you Prim."

* * *

"That's very romantic Prim but that doesn't explain why Rory is in the hospital." I brought up.

"I'm getting to that!"


	31. Chapter 31 Finally

**Finally**

"That's very romantic Prim but that doesn't explain why you're here." I brought up.

"I'm getting to that!"

* * *

"Oh God Rory. That was wonderful. I've never felt like that before. I love you." Prim wrapped her arms around Rory and pressed herself into his chest.

"I love you too Prim." He kissed her on the forehead and squeezed her tight.

"I don't want this moment to ever end, but..."

"But what?"

"I gotta pee." She giggled, kissed him, got up and went to the bathroom. "I'll be here." Rory laid back and stared at the ceiling. This was a turning point in their relationship, and he couldn't have been happier. He was on cloud nine for the first time in his life.

Rory heard a noise and saw the doorknob turn. "Gale is that you?" He pulled the covers up just as the door flew open. "GALE! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"NO MADGE! NO!" Rory screamed out as he jumped off the bed.

"YOU BASTARD! I SHOULD GO ALL DIRTY DICK ON YOU!"

"NO MADGE! NO!" Madge charged him, and he dove over the bed and flew off the other side.

"YOU SONOFABITCH, WHO IS SHE?" Madge tried to climb on the bed but fell back on the floor.

"WHAT'S GOING ON? Rory, why are you on the floor?"

"Ow, my shoulder! Oh shit my shoulder!"

Prim looked and touched him. "Don't move, it might be dislocated." Prim ran around the bad and saw Madge trying to unwrap herself from the sheets she was tangled up in. "Madge, what are you doing?"

"Prim? Prim, is that you?" Madge slurred out, still struggling to get out. "Prim, I can't believe you're fucking my husband."

"I wasn't fucking your husband. That's Rory."

"Oh, sorry. Go back to fucking Rory then. I'll just lie down here."

* * *

"So I got dressed, dressed Rory, called a cab and came here."

"How is he?" Peeta asked.

"Dislocated shoulder. I can take him home in a couple of hours. Madge on the other hand is another story. She'll be hung for a while. Crazy lady!" Prim cradled Rory's head in her arm and brushed his hair. "She almost killed him."

"Well I wouldn't go that far, but I think you are leaving something out." Prim looked at me with a confused look. I rolled my eyes. "HELLO! The ring on your finger!"

"Oh my God yes!" She jumped up and dropped Rory's head.

"OWWWW!" She patted him.

"Sorry honey. YAY! He finally asked me!"

"FINALLY!" Peeta, Gale and I shouted together.

She was stunned, but finally spoke. "Okay! We're finally engaged." I hugged Prim. I couldn't be happier. Peeta and Gale hugged and kissed her also.

Gale slapped Rory. "congratulations bro!"

"Owwwww!"

"Sorry bro." He patted him gently.

"Well, it's late or early. Whichever way you look at it. But we need to get home." Peeta said. "Let's celebrate as soon as Rory's back on his feet. I grabbed Peeta's arm and got ready to leave.

"Why wait?" Madge broke in. "I've got something right here." She pours the contents of her bag on the bed. "Here's a scotch for second hunkiest boy in our high school."

"Second?" He looked straight at me. "Who was first?" My face could not have gotten any redder.

I reached up and kissed him. "You're first with me." She handed Peeta one of those mini bottles you get on an airplane flight.

Gale looked at all of us. "She brings her own with her. She's a bad flyer."

"We've heard." I said.

"And for his bride, vodka." Madge tried to focus but just couldn't quite do it. "You know Kit-Kat, you're really a good person." She gave me a giant bear hug and lifted me off the ground. "You're a lucky man Peeta."

"And for the new bride, tequila. I think that's in order." Prim nodded and thanked Madge.

"Nothing for Rory." Prim announced. "He's high on love." She kissed his forehead.

"More like Oxycontin." I quipped.

"And for the my big, strong, handsome husband, bourbon is in order." She took one more out, Southern Comfort. She opened it, held it up and said. "Congratulations!" She drank it in one swallow, closed her eyes and fell right to the floor.

"That's gonna hurt in the morning."

* * *

A note from Kat:

Hi guys. I hoped you enjoyed the last story. It was fun to tell a story about someone other than me. I was going to tell the story of Prim when she wore her slutty nurse costume, but...

HEY! That was a slutty doctor costume.

Sorry Prim, her slutty doctor costume, but I just didn't have the time. So, I hope everybody has a happy and safe Halloween. And I look forward to a telling some funny stories in November.


	32. Chapter 32 The Evil Incarnate

**The Evil Incarnate**

She quietly came into the bedroom. Clove walked across the bedroom floor like a cat. Her prey was on the bed, and she was about to attack. Jo was still half asleep when she felt someone on the bed. She turned over, reached over and felt her. Clove pulled the sheet down and kissed her chest. "Mmmmm." Jo ran her fingers through Clove's hair.

"Jo."

"Yeah hun?"

"It's time."

"Time for what?"

"TIME TO GET UP! LET'S GO, GO, GO!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Jo sat up, and she tried to focus on Clove, but couldn't get her glasses on straight. "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you insane? What time is it?" Clove opened the blinds and curtains, but the only lights streaming in was from the street lamps. "Five-thirty. What's wrong with you." Jo pulled the cover back over her head. "GO AWAY!" Clove grabbed the sheets and pulled them completely off the bed. "AHHHHH!"

Clove grabbed Jo's hands and pulled her off the bed. Clove might be small but man, she was pretty strong. "It's shower time!" Jo reluctantly followed her to the bathroom. Clove pulled Jo's nightshirt off.

"You know I normally like it when you strip me." She shoved Jo into the shower. "AHHHHH! IT'S FUCKING COLD!" Jo leaned against the shower door. Jo turned the hot water up and let the warm water flow over her. She wanted to go back to sleep, but that wasn't going to happen. She turned off the water and put her robe on. "Damn it's cold."

"Let's go Jo. I laid out your clothes and breakfast is almost ready." Jo sat at the table and watched the busy bee bounce around the kitchen. Clove juggled Jo's cereal, juice and coffee.

"Oh God thank you! Coffee!" Jo poured it in and leaned back. She took a deep breath and got up. "I'll get dressed now." On the bed was a sports bra, panties, sweatpants, socks and a sweatshirt. Her running shoes were in the corner. Jo knew it was a lost cause. She would never let her go back to sleep. So she just got dressed.

After Jo got dressed she sat in her office chair and stared out the window. "Oh God that feels good." Clove rubbed Jo's shoulders. "Don't stop. That feels so good." She kissed Jo's fingers.

"Come on. It's time to start. Are you ready?" Clove asked.

"Yup."

"Remember, I'm rooting for you."

"I know you are. I love you Clove."

"I love you too. Ready?" Jo nodded her head. "It's time to start! WRITE!"

* * *

November is National Novel Writing Month, or NaNoWriMo. The challenge is to write 50,000 words in 30 days. That was the first draft of a novel. Jo accepted the challenge. Today is day one and Clove was going to do her best to guarantee Jo succeeds.

"Okay, now that you're set, I'm going to bed. I had a long night at work. We were really busy." Clove kissed Jo on the head.

"Good night babe." Jo started to type. She had the first 5,000 words laid out in her head. She also had the ending all set out. It was the middle 40,000 words that would be a bitch.

After the bedroom door closed, and Clove settled into bed, Jo knew it was safe to make a call.

ring... ring... ring... "Hi Jo, you're up early."

"Hi Kat. Listen, I have an emergency."

"What happened?"

"Someone broke into my apartment and switched my sweet little Clove for the evil incarnate."

* * *

Jo's word count - 2528 on November 2nd.


	33. Chapter 33 Run Finnick, Run!

**Run Finnick, Run!**

"Read me part of it." Clove begged, but Jo stood her ground.

"No. I told you, you can read it when I'm done with the first draft." The whole point of 50,000 words in 30 days is to get down that first draft fast. It's a matter of quantity, not quality. Quality will come in the rewrite, then the second rewrite, then the third rewrite... and so on and so on.

"Just tell me a little, pleeeease." Clove did her best to drag the story out of Jo but wasn't successful at all. "You're not fair." Clove was sitting behind Jo on the couch. Jo couldn't see her, but she felt her. "You're not being fair at all." Jo could just tell Clove was pouting. And that was something she couldn't resist.

"Alright." She turned around, and her heart melted. "I hate when you do that." Clove jumped up and took the seat next to Jo. "I'll tell you about the characters."

"YAY! Who's first?"

"Alright, my lead character is a sexy, female bounty hunter." Clove's eyes got huge.

"Oh that sounds like Katniss."

"Really? I don't know... Maybe PL Katniss."

"PL Katniss?"

"Pre-Lily Katniss." Clove giggled.

"Then there is the slimy con-man she's chasing."

"Finnick."

"I was thinking..."

"Finnick."

"So you think it should be Finnick?"

"Finnick."

"He's on the run with his slutty girlfriend." Clove just stared at Jo. "Why are you staring at me" Clove didn't answer. "Oh shit. You think it should be me."

"No comment."

"So Finnick and his slutty girlfriend, me, are on the run. He's also being chased by his pregnant girlfriend."

"That's easy. Annie."

"Why is that easy?" Clove was silent. "Yeah, you're right." She wrote that down. "And his crazy ex-wife."

"Wow! He's a busy fellow. Let's see."

"I was thinking Madge." Clove thought this over.

"Yeah, Madge has her moments. Good choice Jo. Who's next?"

"Finnick's weaselly accountant. Since Rory's an accountant."

"No, Rory's too quiet. Go with Peeta." Jo nodded her head.

"Alright, he's also being chased by a mobster and his two henchmen."

"Jeez, Mags would be perfect if it was a woman mobster."

"Sure, why not." Jo opened her eyes wide. "And her two henchwomen."

"That's great. I got it. Me and Glimmer." Clove jumped up and started clapping her hands. "YAY! I'm a henchwoman."

"As opposed to Jo the slut."

"Who knows, maybe Clove the henchwoman makes a pass at Jo the slut. Mmmmmm."

"And you said you couldn't write. Now there is the pregnant girl's father and two brothers."

"How 'bout that alcoholic college professor of yours, whatshisname?"

"Haymitch, yeah, that could work. And two younger guys... I got it, those two strippers in our building, Cato and Marvel."

"Oh they'll love that. Anymore?"

"Yeah, two US Marshals and a psychotic, motorcycle riding rival bounty hunter."

"I don't know who for the marshals but Gale for the psycho."

"Perfect, and we could use two of Kat's co-workers for the marshals."

"YAY! And you reached your writing goal. You know what that means."

"What?"

Before Jo even got her question out Clove pounced. "You're getting lucky tonight."

"Mmmmmmm."

* * *

Jo's word count - 6153 on November 3rd


	34. Chapter 34 I'm Not a Pin Cushion!

**I'M NOT A PIN CUSHION**

"You've got to help me Kat. Clove is a slave driver." Jo pleaded with me. "I don't know if I could take it any longer."

"You brought this upon yourself Jo. You pledged to write a first draft in a month."

"Whatever."

"I bring to order the second monthly meeting of Kat's World Incorporated. Effie Trinket? Here. Johanna Mason?"

"Here." Effie took attendance even though there are only three of us. Protocol was protocol

"Katniss Mellark?"

"Here."

Jo told me our little venture was going to jump to the next level. From the beginning I hadn't had any idea of what was going on or what was coming up next. It seemed to be, 'Guess what Kat, we're doing this, that and some other things.'

"Okay, first on the agenda, election of officers." I looked at Jo. She didn't seem surprised. Uh oh, these two are up to something. What did the pink haired beauty and my 'BFF' have in mind this time?

"Go on Effie." Jo said.

"I nominate myself for president. I am the individ...

"I second the nomination." Jo was very quick about that. I shouldn't be surprised. I knew they were up to something.

"I have something to say, owww!" The pain in my leg radiated from my thigh down to my ankle. "Jo! I'm not a pincushion."

"Effie, can Katniss and I have a few minutes."

"Of course. I'll be back in a second." Effie got up and left. Jo waited until the door closed.

"What did you poke me with?"

"Never mind that!"

"Should I get a tetanus booster?" I pull up my dress. Jeez! I'm bleeding, and she ruined a pair of tights. "Christ Jo! What's wrong with you?"

"Oh will you just shut up!" I sat back in my chair and gave her my attention.

"Listen. Do you want to deal with all this stuff day-to-day?" I never thought of that. Um, she's probably right. "Besides that, with all her faults, Effie is an organization machine. And president doesn't mean you're in charge. It means you run the business day-to-day."

"You convinced me. Can I deduct the cost of a pair of new tights?" Jo just rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Effie!" Effie came back in and took her seat behind her desk.

"Are we all in agreement?" Both Jo and I nodded yes. "Good. The next is secretary, I nominate Johanna Mason."

Taking notes is right up Jo's alley. "I second that."

"Okay, Johanna is the secretary. Next is treasurer." They both leaned back and were deep in thought. Oh come on guys! I'm the only one left.

Effie spoke first. "I have a suggestion. I asked someone to come by. They'll be here in a minute."

"Okay." Jo agreed.

"Hey! What about me?" I practically screamed out! "I should do something in this little venture of ours."

"You do Katniss. You're the live action Kit Kat Kop. You're the face." Effie said.

Jo said. "That's very important." I can't believe these two.

"Oh please." I rolled my eyes. "The face. Big deal!"

"Okay, Katniss, I'll break it to you gently. Um... now, how do I say this... um... well... you suck at math!"

"WHAT!"

"You do. And you are worse at finance."

"HEY!"

"Oh please, you can't even balance your checkbook." I purse my lips. I had to agree with her though.

I relented. "Okay, who do want?"

Effie spoke up. "My choice should be here any second." The door to Effie's office flew open.

"Hello Effie, Jo, Katniss." I'd know that voice anywhere.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! PRIM!"

* * *

Jo's word count- 6739 on November 6th


	35. Chapter 35 Rich Doctors

**Rich Doctors**

"Hello Effie, Jo, Katniss." I'd know that overly sweet voice anywhere. She would use it when she wanted something. It was most unlike her I'm in charge voice that she used with family, friends and coworkers on average days.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" I screamed out. Isn't there anything I could do without involving my sister. Yes, I have a successful career as a police officer but it wasn't a profession like being a physician. I was a good student, but Prim was a great student. I'm pretty, but Prim was beautiful. "PRIM!"

She leaned over, kissed me and said. "Oh Kit-Kat! Won't it be great working together?" She truly thought it would be great to work with her big sister. We've always hung out together, but we've never really done anything substantial. That was mostly by my choice.

"Yeah. It'll be a thrill a minute." I can't help but be sarcastic while I narrow my eyes at Jo. I'm convinced Jo knew all about this. I'll take care of her later. "I have a question. Why do we need Prim?"

"Katniss," Prim pouted, "you don't want to work with me?" She has used that look to get what she wanted all her life. She used it with my parents, her teachers, boys, hospital administrators, but she could bat those baby blues all she wanted, I was immune.

"Please Prim." Effie spoke up. "Let me answer that. First, Prim is excellent at finance and accounting."

"Yes Katniss. I've always been good with money. Since we were kids. You remember the lemonade stand?"

"You can't seriously compare a lemonade stand with a real business."

"Of course not silly, but the principles are the same." Prim looked at me. "And didn't we have fun doing that together."

"Well it would have been fun if it weren't for the restraining order."

"I don't think that is still in force."

"Maybe Peeta can look into that for us." Effie asked.

"I'm not asking Peeta to look into a twenty year old restraining order. And beside, this is about Prim being our treasurer." I raised my hands. "WHY!"

"And secondly, Prim has access to capital. We need capital to expand." Effie explained.

"Expand into what? What are we expanding into?" I asked.

Jo finally spoke up. "We want to expand into things other than children's books and the column. For example, tv, movies, merchandising."

"Jo, don't we have to actually do something before we can expand?"

"Oh we have Katniss, we have." I raised my eyebrows at that statement. "Fill me in." I sat back. "This should be interesting."

"First, Kit Kat Kop has great pre-orders. It will be one of the top children's books this year. Second, your column..."

"Which you write."

"Which I write, is a hit. Both in print and online." I nodded approvingly. "We have to plan for the next thing. Which is another book, a cartoon and merchandising."

"Okay, but how does Prim have access to capital?"

Prim turned to me. "Katniss, I'll sum it up in one word." The anticipation was killing me. "Rich doctors."

"That's two words Prim." Prim looked confused "You said you would sum it up in one word. Rich doctors is two words."

* * *

Jo's word count - 8054 words on November 7th


	36. Chapter 36 Mommy and Me

**Mommy and Me**

It was a beautiful fall day. The air was crisp. The sky was blue. Today was a day where I had no plans and I was going to spend it with my precious daughter. We were going to take a walk in the park and then down Broadway. Maybe a little shopping.

"You're in an exceptionally good mood today." Peeta said.

"Why shouldn't I be. I have nothing special planned for today. No stories to relay to Jo. No meetings with Effie. Not a care in the world. The only thing that would make it better would be for you to play hooky and go out with us."

I knew Peeta couldn't take the day off, but a little guilt went a long way. "We haven't seen you in a long time." I gave him my best pout. My sad brown eyes looked up at him. "Um, no I can't. But we're both free this weekend. It will be you, me and Lily for the day, then we can see a show in the evening." Yay! I still got it.

"I guess that'll be okay." I wrap my arms around him and send him off with a big kiss.

"Ouch!" And a little pinch on his ass. "I think I'll have a black and blue." And it was such a cute ass.

"I'll kiss your boo boo when you get home. Something to look forward to." He smiled broadly and kissed my forehead.

After I got up, showered and changed. I walked to the kitchen. "Good morning Mrs. Mellark." The ever cheerful Glimmer said. "Your tea is made." Glimmer is an amazing woman. She cleaned the apartment, did the laundry, cooked and took wonderful care of Lily. We really did luck out.

"Thank you Glimmer." I sipped my tea and ate my cereal. There was something missing though. I looked under the couch. "No. not here." In the refrigerator. "Not here either." In the other rooms. "Nope."

"What are you looking for?" She asked.

"That miniature girl that hangs with us. You know, the one with the blonde hair and blue eyes." Glimmer giggled.

"Your sister came by earlier and picked her up. She wanted to spend the morning with her."

"My sister? Are you sure it was Prim?" Glimmer just stared at me. "Prim is the full size version of Lily. Blonde hair, blue eyes, tall. You sure it was her?" She shook her head. "Because my sister never volunteered to do anything like... babysit."

"Yup, it was her. I hope that was okay." I nodded yes. But now I have to rewind and redo my plans.

It was a beautiful fall day. The air was crisp. The sky was blue. Today was a day where I had no plans and I was going to spend it alone. This was okay. A little Katniss me time. I'll take a walk on Broadway and do a little shopping.

I put the bookstore, The Coffee Shoppe and dress shop on my list.

First to Westsider Books. They have used and rare books. It's a wonderful place to lose yourself and search the shelves. I have found books in the past that I didn't even know I was looking for.

"Hi Detective. Looking for a mystery today?" You might think that someone who solved real crimes might be tired of reading about fake crimes, but no.

"Maybe, we'll see." You never know what you'll find. And here was something that looked interesting. I'd recognize that backside anywhere. It hasn't changed since college. I tapped her shoulder. "Hi."

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"Jesus Christ Jo! What the fuck was that for?" I screamed. She scared me half to death. Jo turned around, grabbed my jacket and dragged me deeper into the store. "What's wrong with you Jo?" She peered around me.

"Anyone follow you here?" Since when did our editor and author become a secret agent. "Come on! Tell me. Did you lead her to me?" And we've left the bookstore and entered crazytown.

"Jo, what are you talking about?"

"Did Clove follow you?"

"No. Why?" Jo relaxed and sat down. She was wearing an oversized sweater that I didn't recognize. A hat, and she rarely wore hats. And dark sunglasses. "Are you hiding from Clove?"

"Katniss, she's driving me crazy. She's obsessed with NaNoWriMo. Every spare second I have is spent in front of the computer typing. She tracks every word I write. She's a tyrant. I haven't had a martini since October. Did you hear me Katniss! That's ten days!" She had clearly gone off the deep end.

"Jo, just talk to her. She'll understand..."

"No she won't Katniss. She's changed! She's tasted power and she won't give it up."

"Oh please Jo. You talk about Clove like she's some knife wielding murderer. She's one of the sweetest girls I know. Next to Annie, of course."

"Of course. But..."

"There you are! Oh hi Katniss. I thought I'd find you here. Come on, you have a big, big, big day." Jo tried to run, but we were in a dead-end. "Come on sweetheart. Let's go home and write. You're almost one-third done." Clove clamped onto Jo's arm and dragged her along. She was pretty strong for a little girl.

"Oh please Kit-Kt save me! You're a cop, do something. You owe me..."

"Hey Jo, what's you're word count?" I called out.

"12,604!" And there she went.

I meandered around but nothing caught my eye. Next... maybe I'll just window shop. I wandered down Broadway taking my time. I wasn't in a hurry. I had all day. Oh my God. What am I going to do all day all by myself? I haven't had this in so long I don't know what to do.

"No it's my turn." That sounded familiar. Almost like Prim. "No it's not. this is what we agreed to." And that might be Madge. "You're both wrong." Well, that was definitely Annie. I walked through the crowd, and I saw Prim, Madge and Annie arguing. Lily was in the stroller. They seemed to be arguing over... over... Oh isn't that sweet. They're arguing over whose turn it is to take care of Lily. Since all my friends are childless they all dote on Lily. She's very spoiled.

"This is his only session today and I plan on taking advantage of it." Hey! What does that mean. His only session. My eyes dart around. I looked at the stores. Barnes and Noble, no. The Gap, no. The Coffee shoppe, no. Mommy and Me exercise... Mommy and Me exercise, bingo! I move through he crowd until I'm just a few feet away.

"You three should be ashamed of yourselves. Using Lily as a prop so you could go to a class with some hot instructor." They all backed off, and their eyes got huge. I knew it. "You two are married to wonderful men and you just got engaged. I suggest you go home and count your blessings. I'm taking Lily now, and we're going to spend the day together." I leaned over and tucked the blanket around her. "Go. Go on." The three of them sulked and slinked away. The nerve of them.

I turned the stroller around and started to walk. I looked into the window and... and... and saw... wow! He was a hunk. That's who they must have been talking about. Well, it wouldn't hurt to check it out and maybe take a class. "Would it Lily."

"That was fun." I rubbed my face into her belly. She giggled. "Maybe we'll do that again."

"You should be ashamed of yourselves."

"Using Lily as a prop."

"You're married and engaged." Uh oh.

Sitting on the bench outside Mommy and Me are three stone-faced woman. Each holding a coffee or a latte or a cappuccino or whatever the hell they sell in The Coffee Shoppe.

"Alright, I went in there. Um, it was good for Lily and I to spend some time in together, and er, you all know I need to exercise, and well, okay, he is hot! Oh my God he's hot!" I finally confessed.

"He is, isn't he." Annie said.

"My God he's tall." Madge added.

"And buns of steel." Prim cooled herself off with her hand.

"So I think we could make out some sort of schedule. If we're all in agreement." He was hot, you know.

* * *

A/N: November is a busy month and I, like Jo, am writing a first draft of a novel for National Novel Writing Month. So because we're both a little busy I won't update until next weekend. Then a Thanksgiving story arc will start the weekend after that.

Wish Jo and I luck in getting to 50,000 words.

To give you an idea to how much 50,000 words is, this little chapter is almost 1,500 words. So about 34 times larger than this chapter. :)


End file.
